Criminal love
by Aimer Cullen
Summary: —¿Por qué llevas gafas de sol si es de noche?— preguntó Bella.—Es solo para que no me reconozcan.— contestó él—Soy un asesino y la policía me está buscando.— La joven volvió la vista al frente. Estaba sentada junto al más peligroso asesino de Seattle. HITTUS
1. Introducción: Confesión de un asesino

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de y su casa editorial. La trama es mía.**

**Introducción:**

**Confesión de un asesino**

El crepúsculo comenzó justo cuando Bella abandonaba el estúdio de ballet para regresar a su casa. La joven Swan, de 23 años estudiaba periodismo en la universidad de Seattle y, en su tiempo libre, practicaba ballet. Cada día, tras terminar sus clases, se dirigía al estudio y bailaba hasta que el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte. Luego tan solo tomaba su vieja camioneta y conducía hacia su casa, que se encontraba en el pueblo de Forks.

—¿Quieres qué te acompañe a casa?— preguntó Jake, compañero de baile de Bella, mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven en pose confiada.

La muchacha sonrió.

—No, no hace falta, tomaré un autobús.— contestó ella, recordando que su camioneta había muerto unos días atrás. Tendría que comprarse otra.— Además, tú tienes cosas que hacer antes de regresar al pueblo.

Jacob dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y posó un dulce beso en la frente de Bella. La primera vez que el joven Black había tenido esa clase de contactos con ella, la muchacha se había sentido incómoda; pero ahora ya se había acostumbrado a los roces constantes del chico, es más, la reconfortaban enormemente.

—Ten cuidado.— mustió Jake antes de dejar marchar a Bella.

La oscuridad comenzó a cernirse sobre las calles y las primeras farolas alumbraron el camino de Bella. Mientras frotaba sus brazos con sus manos maldijo entre dientes el no haber cogido una chaqueta, pues hacía bastante frío.

Con caminar lento la joven se dirigió hacia la parada de autobuses más cercana y se sentó en un banco a la espera de que su autobús llegara. Las personas que habían estado esperado en el lugar, fueron subiendo as sus respectivos autobuses hasta que la joven Swan se quedó completamente sola en la parada.

Mientras frotaba sus manos intentando mantener el calor en ellas, un extraño ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Con el corazón desbocado en el pecho, sintió la mirada de alguien encima de ella, pero al voltear tan solo pudo ver oscuridad tras de ella.

Aún algo nerviosa, devolvió la vista al frente y extrajo su reproductor de música de su bolso para distraerse y pasar el rato hasta que su autobús llegara. Entretanto encendía el aparato un escalofrío espeluznante recorrió su torso. Por un momento pudo sentir las manos frías de alguien contra su cuello y soltó un gemido casi sordo. Al voltear, de nuevo, tan solo vio oscuridad.

Inquieta, miró la hora en su reloj de mano. Luego comprobó el cartel que había a su izquierda y, efectivamente, pudo comprobar que su autobús ya llevaba varios minutos de retraso. De repente un movimiento rápido se produjo a su lado, y cuando volteó, un chico de tez pálida y cabello rojizo, yacía sentado a su lado. Bella se quedó sin aire. ¿Era aquello posible? Ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Su cabello lucía completamente desordenado, unas _ray ban _negras cubrían sus ojos y una chaqueta de cuero también negra cubría sus brazos. Levaba la chaqueta abrochada solo hasta la mirad y sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos en forma despreocupada.

Con el mismo aire de rebeldía y sin decir nada, ese apuesto desconocido extrajo un cigarro y lo encendió para luego comenzar a fumar. Sin saber porqué, Bella sintió deseos de fumar mientras lo observaba. Nunca le había agradado el tabaco y, aún así, entonces lo deseaba más que nunca. Quizás era por la forma en la que los dedos de ese muchacho rodeaban el cigarro, o quizás por la manera en la que soltaba el humo a través de su boca.

—¿Quieres?— inquirió ese muchacho por vez primera, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Bella.

Su voz era áspera y ronca.

—Si.— contestó la joven Swan rápidamente, llevada por un impulso repentino y, francamente, extraño en ella.

El joven posó delicadamente el mismo cigarro que había estado consumiendo en la boca de la chica mientras una sonrisa arrogante se dibujaba en sus labios. Bella sintió el humo entrando en sus pulmones y, al cabo de poco, lo soltó por la boca de forma pausada. Al acabar, el misterioso desconocido, tomó una calada del cigarro y, sin extraer el humo, se acercó a Bella. Sus manos se posaron en sus mejillas y un ataque de pánico invadió la joven. Aquellas manos estaban heladas, y sin embargo, Bella sintió su cuerpo paralizado y no pudo moverse de su lugar.

Los labios del joven se posaron en los suyos y expulsaron en su boca el humo de la anterior calada. Bella respiró ese humo para luego extraerlo lentamente, quedando maravillada ante ese toque.

—Es la primera vez que haces esto, ¿eh?— inquirió el muchacho con voz ronca.

Bella asintió, aún con el corazón acelerado y el miedo presente en cada célula de su piel. Acto seguido se estremeció y contempló fascinada como el chico se quitaba su chaqueta y la reposaba encima de sus hombros. Debajo tan solo llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta, y Bella se mordió el labio inferior al pensar que quizás podría tener frío.

—¿Estás bien así?— inquirió casi al instante.

—Si, no te preocupes.

—¿Por qué llevas gafas de sol si es de noche?— preguntó la joven Swan con curiosidad y temor en la voz.

—Es solo para que no me reconozcan.— contestó él con una sonrisa algo extraña en sus labios.— Soy un asesino y la policía me está buscando.— adjuntó sin sacar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

Bella se estremeció en su lugar, pero le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando aparentar tranquilidad y esperando que lo que acababa de decir fuera solo una broma.

La joven sonrió agradecida mientras observaba como su autobús llegaba entre la bruma de la noche. Con nerviosismo se levantó de su asiento y se despidió del chico rápidamente para luego subirse al vehículo sin mirar atrás. Mientras se sentaba a un asiento libre comprobó que seguía llevando la chaqueta de aquel excitante y espeluznante muchacho.

Al llegar a su casa ya era algo tarde, por lo que, procurando no despertar a su padre, bebió un vaso de leche, tomó una ducha rápida y se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente bajó a la cocina para desayunar y se encontró a Charlie bebiendo su café matutino y leyendo el periódico como siempre lo hacía. Aún así, su rostro mostraba temor y concentración, como si lo que estuviera leyendo fuera algo bastante importante.

—Buenos días.— mustió Bella mientras se posaba frente a su padre.— ¿Qué pasa?

Charlie suspiró y dejó el diario encima de la mesa. Acto seguido se levantó y rebuscó algo en su bolsillo. Luego extrajo una pequeña botella de_ exprait_ y alargó la mano para que la joven Swan la tomara. Bella la cogió y la examinó detenidamente. Era un _exprait de pimienta_, como el que solía darle cuando iba al instituto y llevaba a un chico a casa.

Una sonrisa graciosa se dibujó en los labios de la joven.

—Papa, ya no soy una cría.— mustió.

—Lo se,— contestó Charlie muy serio.— pero preferiría que llevaras esto encima. Últimamente ha habido una serie de asesinatos a Seattle y no estaría tan preocupado si llevas esto encima por si acaso.

—¿Una serie de asesinatos?— inquirió Bella con tez pálida mientras escondía el _exprait_ en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Charlie alcanzó el diario y abrió una página en concreto para luego enseñársela.

—El principal sospechoso es este chico. Se llama Edward Cullen, tiene 26 años y aún no se sabe porqué hace esto. Sus víctimas suelen ser chicas como tú, incluso más jóvenes. Ha habido seis asesinatos en pocos meses, y por eso es preferible que tengas cuidado.— murmuró el hombre mientes le enseñaba a Bella la fotografía de un chico joven, de tez pálida, cabello rojizo y ojos verdes.— Ya he hablado con Jake y me he dicho que mientras no tengas un coche nuevo, él se encargará de llevarte a la universidad y de acompañarte aquí cuando acabes las clases de danza.

La joven Swan se congeló en su lugar y su mirada viajó hacia el perchero que había junto a la puerta de la cocina. Allí reposaba la chaqueta negra de cuero que ese desconocido le había dado. O quizás debería de decir Edawrd Cullen, el asesino del que estaba hablando su padre.

.

.

.

**N/A: No, no tengo ni idea de como va a continua esta historia. Simplemente me aburría y comencé a escribir. De todos modos no planeo hacerla muy larga,... Por favor, díganme que les pareció, y si tienen alguna idea de como continuarla, ¡adelante, díganme! Solo espero que haya gustado. Es el primer _thriler_ que escribo, y me ha encantado hacerlo. Advierto que más adelante habrá lemons... Bueno, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

**XoXoXoXoXo **


	2. Capítulo 1: Suicida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer y su casa editorial. La trama es mía.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Suicida**

Bella tomó la chaqueta de cuero con ambas manos y se la puso y, tras colocar su maleta en su espalda, salió de su casa, dispuesta a ir a sus clases de por la tarde en la universidad. Allí estaba su mejor amigo y compañero de baile, Jacob Black, apoyado contra su coche. Una radiante sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios y sus brazos yacían cruzados sobre su pecho.

La joven Swan caminó hacia él y lo abrazó con torpeza mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Hola preciosa.— dijo el muchacho mientras abría la puerta del coche para que Bella entrara en él.

—Hola.

En pocos segundos Jacob ya estaba al otro lado del coche, arrancando el motor y moviéndose con agilidad y maestría a su lado.

—Siento que tengas que hacer esto.— mustió la joven Swan.— Mi padre a veces es bastante sobreprotector. Incluso me ha dado esto.— comentó mientras extraía el exprait de pimienta de su bolsillo.

Jake soltó una carcajada.

—No te preocupes, me agrada bastante acompañarte.— contestó el joven.— Además, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Bella sintió como el color se apoderaba de sus mejillas y bajó la cabeza para que el chico no lo notara. Al cabo de poco, y aprovechando que Jake estaba distraído conduciendo, encendió la radio. Lo que escuchó en ella, la dejó helada.

"_Hasta ahora, Ángela Weber ha sido la única superviviente al ataque de Edawrd Cullen, llamado también el vampiro de Seattle. Seis chicas ya han perdido la vida en los últimos meses, y por eso se recomienda que las mujeres de entre 18 y 30 años no caminen solas por las calles de la ciudad. La policía no sabe el paradero del asesino, pero se ruega que si alguien lo ve informe inmediatamente a la comisaría más cercana. Repito, que las mujeres de entre 18 y 30 años tengan cuidado. La testigo y única superviviente ha identificado al asesino definitivamente, así que Edward Cullen ha pasado de ser máximo sospechoso a sujeto principal. Los familiares de las víctimas y policías han forrado las calles de Seattle de posters con la fotografía del asesino para que se pueda reconocer fácilmente si es visto. Esperemos que sea detenido lo antes posible. Y ahora pasemos a la siguiente noticia...". _

Bella observó como Jacob apagaba la radio tras contemplar su reacción. La muchacha estaba temblando.

—Tranquila Bella,— susurró el joven mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la chica.— van a encontrarlo, no te preocupes.

Bella asintió vagamente. A pesar del miedo que sentía cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Edward Cullen, había mentido a todo el mundo. Primero a su padre, no diciéndole que ella había tenido un encuentro con el asesino y que había salido ilesa; y ahora a Jake, guardando silencio mientras él intentaba tranquilizarla. ¿Por qué no podía entreabrir los labios y confesar lo que había pasado la noche anterior? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no obedecía?

—Nunca había visto esta chaqueta.— dijo Jake cambiando de tema, refiriéndose a la chaqueta de cuero.— No te pega mucho.

—No es mía.— tartamudeó Bella.— Me la dejó un amigo ayer por la noche.

¿Un amigo? ¿Edward Cullen un amigo? Des de luego, la joven estaba perdiendo la cabeza...

—Que extraño...—murmuró.—Ayer, cuando nos despedimos frente el estudio de ballet no la llevabas puesta.

—Si que la llevaba puesta.— espetó Bella rápidamente.

—¿Si?— inquirió Jacob algo confundido.— Supongo que no me fijé.— adjuntó tranquilamente.

Bella suspiró. Al parecer lo había convencido.

Antes de lo que esperaba, el coche de Jake estacionó frente a la universidad de Seattle. Sus ojos castaños viajaron hacia la chica que estaba a su lado, la cual seguía aún metida en sus más profundos pensamientos.

—Bella.— murmuró mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia la muchacha.— Ya hemos llegado.

—Si,— contestó ella mientras se acercaba hacia él y plantaba un beso casto en su mejilla.—Gracias por acompañarme. Nos vemos luego.

Al salir del coche sintió un escalofrío espeluznante recorriendo su torso. El coche de Jacob ya había desaparecido en el horizonte y el campus estaba prácticamente vacío. Justo delante de ella, un imponente hombre de tez pálida y ojos penetrantes, la observaba con precisión. Era alto, de ojos grises y llevaba su cabello rojizo atado en una coleta. Sintiéndose algo intimidada, Bella caminó con la mirada agachada hacia la puerta del edificio, sintiendo aún aquella inquebrantable mirada encima suyo.

De repente, una mano se posó en su espalda, haciendo que frenara su caminar en seco. El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco en su pecho y su respiración se tornó descompasada. A su lado, una chica de mediana estatura, ojos miel y cabello rojizo le dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Lo siento,— se disculpó la recién llegada con voz melodiosa.—no pretendía asustarte. Creo que estamos en la misma clase. Me llamo Nessie. Tú Isabella, ¿no?— se presentó con entusiasmo.

—Solo Bella.— interrumpió la joven Swan, pues odiaba que la llamaran por su nombre; prefería el apodo de Bella.

—Está bien, Bella.

Ambas caminaron hacia su clase y entraron en el salón, donde ya todos los alumnos estaban sentados a la espera de que su profesor llegara.

Cuando el hombre hizo acto de presencia, el silencio se hizo en la sala. La hora pasó bastante rápido, y cuando faltaban diez minutos, el profesor les informó que tendrían que realizar un trabajo para dentro de un mes.

—El trabajo es sencillo. Se trata de investigar y redactar un informe sobre una noticia reciente. Tendréis que realizar entrevistas, leer algunos artículos que hayan publicado algunos periódicos o revistas y opinar a cerca del articulo que hayáis elegido. La conclusión será la parte que cuente más, así que pensad bien lo que vais a poner, pensad que tiene que ceñirse a la noticia y que tiene que tener sentido.— explicó el hombre con voz áspera.— El trabajo será para dentro de un mes y tenéis que realizarlo con una pareja, pues el trabajo en grupo es muy frecuente en la profesión de periodismo y tenéis que acostumbraros. Mañana tendréis que presentarme la propuesta del trabajo y yo verificaré si está bien o no. Eso es todo, nos vemos mañana.— concluyó antes de abandonar el lugar.

Entonces el revuelo se hizo en la sala. Murmullos y carcajadas resonaban en cada rincón. Bella se había quedado sentada en su lugar, quieta, sorprendida ante el pensamiento que acababa de cruzar su mente.

—Bella,— dijo Nessie mientras se sentaba junto a la joven.— ¿vas ha hacer el trabajo conmigo?.

—Claro.— contestó la muchacha.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

Bella tomó aire.

—Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos hacerlo acerca del llamado _vampiro de Seatlle_.— susurró.— Has oído ha hablar de él, ¿verdad? Sería un tema interesante...

—Si, ¿pero no será peligroso?— inquirió Nessie con nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes, confía en mí.— contestó sin saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza para estar cometiendo tal imprudencia.

Quizás se estaba volviendo loca. Quizás se había vuelto una _suicida_...

**~.*.*.*.~**

El móvil comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de Bella, pero ella hizo caso omiso del repiqueo. Estaba segura de que quién la estaba llamando era Jake, pues lo había dejado plantado. Ahora estaba caminando hacia la parada de bus en la que había visto por primera vez a Edward Cullen, no muy segura de porqué estaba haciendo todo aquello.

Las farolas alumbraban su camino y la noche la rodeaba, haciendo que el palpito nervioso de su corazón fuera más intenso. Las ramas de los árboles se movían lentamente con el viento, y el cantar misterioso de los búhos resonaba, rompiendo el escalofriante silencio.

Al escuchar unos pasos tras de sí, la joven Swan sintió como su respiración se tornaba violenta. Las ganas de echar a correr la dominaron, aún así, por mucho que lo intentara, sus piernas no respondían. Entretanto maldecía su estupidez al pensar que ir hacia allí sería bueno para realizar su trabajo, escuchó como los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca de ella. Pero no tuvo el valor de girarse y plantarle cara al asesino.

—¿No has escuchado en la radio que es peligroso que camines sola por la ciudad?— inquirió una voz ronca a su derecha, en la dirección opuesta a la de los pasos que le habían estado siguiendo des de hacia un buen rato.

Al voltear Bella se perdió en las profundidades de los ojos penetrantes de Edward Cullen. Eran verdes, hipnotizantes. La última vez no los había visto bien, pues las gafas los habían ocultados. Mientras los observaba, sintió como su corazón acelerado se encogía levemente en su pecho. Mientras tanto, aquellos mismos ojos estaban perdidos en un punto inconcreto tras ella.

—Te queda muy bien.— comentó el joven mientras dibujaba una sonrisa espeluznante en sus labios.— Me refiero a la chaqueta.— adjuntó.

—Gracias.— tartamudeó la joven Swan con voz temblorosa.

Las manos del joven Cullen se posaron en el rostro frío de Bella, sintiendo el temblor bajo la yema de sus dedos al hacerlo.

—Al parecer no le has dicho nada a tu padre, Bella.— comentó.— Me ha sorprendido que no le hayas dicho nada aún sabiendo lo peligroso que soy. Siendo hija de un policía pensaba que no dudarías en delatarme.

La muchacha se deshizo de la caricia del joven y bajó la mirada, sintiendo su corazón acelerado.

—¿Me has espiado?— inquirió con nerviosismo, pues por haberse visto solo una vez el chico sabía demasiadas cosas sobre ella.

—Si.— aceptó en una sonrisa arrogante.— Quería saber si le dirías a nadie lo de nuestro encuentro.

—No lo he hecho.— aseguró la joven.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—No lo se.— admitió Bella antes de sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su torso.— No lo se...

—Eres una chica mala, ¿eh?— preguntó Edward aún sonriendo.— Imagínate que diría tu padre si lo supiera.— adjuntó carcajeándose.— Pero me alegro, me alegro mucho. Así podremos seguir viéndonos sin que nadie nos moleste. Porqué has venido para verme, ¿verdad?.

Bella asintió, dudosa y temerosa.

—¿No vas a matarme?— preguntó ella.

El joven Cullen acentuó su sonrisa.

—Para nada.

Aprovechando el asombro en los ojos de la chica, Edward tomó de nuevo el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Al principio notó el rechazo en la boca de la chica, pero luego sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente a los suyos y sintió su aliento entremezclándose con el suyo. Sus lenguas jugaron y se movieron en la boca del otro, realizando figuras abstractas. Sintiendo la timidez de la muchacha en el beso, Edward mordió sus labios, sintiendo así el gemido de ella en su boca. Antes de separarse, rozó de nuevo su lengua con la de ella y suavizó el beso, haciendo que fuera más lento.

El ruido de un coche acercándose a una velocidad vertiginosa hizo que el corazón de Bella se acelerara aún más, pues sabía que el que se acercaba era Jacob, el sonido del motor de su coche era inconfundible.

—Es Jacob, viene a buscarme. Tienes que irte o va a delatarte.— dijo la joven con nerviosismo, sin saber exactamente porqué estaba ayudando a ese asesino.

—Si.— mustió Edward contra sus labios antes de plantar un último beso en ellos.— Puedes quedarte la chaqueta, te queda mejor a ti que a mí.

Y entonces desapareció en la penumbra, dejando a Bella sola en medio de la noche.

Entonces el coche del joven Black frenó repentinamente justo a su lado. En menos de un segundo el muchacho estaba junto a Bella, sosteniéndola por ambos costados y mirándola con nerviosismo y preocupación en la mirada.

—¡Bella, ¿estás bien?— inquirió en un grito.— ¡Contéstame!— insistió.— Por favor, dime que no te ha pasado nada malo...— suplicó.

—Estoy bien, Jake.— susurró ella justo antes de sentir los brazos del chico rodeándola.

—Oh, gracias a dios...— susurró el joven con alivio.

Y era verdad, estaba francamente bien. No; estaba mejor que nunca.

Al sentir la calidez aún presente en su labios Bella sonrió. Todavía podía sentir ese beso en su boca, el sabor rudo y penetrante de la lengua de Edward contra sus labios. Des de luego, aquel había sido el mejor beso que le habían recibido en toda en su vida.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? Se que es un poco corto, pero prefiero hacerlo así y actualizo antes... ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos! Cada vez que abría el correo y me encontraba con uno de ellos, se me dibujaba una sonrisa enorme en los labios. ¡Sois fantásticos! Bueno, no se porqué pero me da la sensación de que el capítulo me ha quedado algo confuso. ¿Podrían(por favor, por favor, por favor...) darme su opinión y si ha quedado confuso lo edito? Es que hacía ya tiempo que no escribía y no estoy segura... -.- En fin, solo opinad, es muy importante, lo juro. Intentaré actualizar este fin de semana, el sábado por la tarde quizás... ¡Besos y muchas gracias por leer!**

**XoXoXoXoXo **


	3. Capítulo 2: Recopilando información

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer y su casa editorial. La trama es mía.**

**Capítulo 2:  
>Recopilando información<strong> 

Ante la amenazante mirada de Charlie, Bella se sintió morir. La furia relajada en sus pupilas castañas hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera sentada en su sitio, temiendo que esa simple palabra fuera a fulminarla en cualquier momento.

—¿Podrías explicarme de nuevo qué estabas haciendo caminando sola por Seattle? Sabes que es peligroso, Bella, ¡lo sabes!— exclamó el hombre, exasperado.

—Papa,— murmuró la joven Swan tras proferir un largo suspiro.— ya te he dicho que tan solo estaba investigando para un trabajo que tengo que realizara para la universidad.

—Un trabajo, ¿eh?

—Si...

—¡¿Y tenías que pasearte sola? No podías pedirle a Jake y a cualquier compañero de la universidad que te acompañara, ¿no?— inquirió con la voz elevada, gritando.

Bella crispó los puños y suspiró de nuevo entretanto se dejaba caer encima del sofá. Hacia ya un buen rato que escuchaba los mismos reproches y la riña de boca de su padre. Y, francamente, la estaba cansando. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Charlie caminara hacia la posición de Bella y se sentara a su lado, rendido y cansado de discutir.

—No era mi intención regañarte, Bella.— mustió el hombre, por primera vez con voz calmada.

Otro suspiro sucumbió des de entre los labios de Bella.

Sabía que su padre tenía razón que había sido una acto imprudente e inmaduro el salir sola por las calles de Seattle aún sabiendo que Edward Cullen andaba suelto por ahí. Pero es que su padre tampoco sabía que, por el momento, ese chico no le había hecho nada malo. Cuando estaba con él se sentía un poco aterrada y miedosa, pero le agradaba bastante esa sensación. Además, había algo realmente curioso en todo aquello, y era que Bella Swan no había sentido en ningún momento la necesidad de correr lejos de él, sino lo habría hecho. Algo en su interior le decía que el llamado _vampiro de Seattle,_ no le haría ningún daño.

Los castaños ojos de la joven Swan se posaron en los de Charlie.

—Lo siento.— murmuró dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.— Te prometo que no volveré a cometer una impudencia como esta.

Tras disculparse, Bella regresó a su habitación. Hacía muchísimo frío, por lo que, mientras se sentaba en la silla que había frente su escritorio, tomó una manta y se envolvió con ella. Rápidamente encendió su _laptop _y entró en interne. Casi sin darse cuenta sus dedos escribieron el nombre de _Edward Cullen_ en el buscador, y pronto aparecieron miles de entradas acerca del individuo. La mayoría de las entradas hablaban de los asesinatos y de las víctimas, pero un apartado llamó la atención de Bella enormemente; esa entrada hablaba de los familiares del sujeto en cuestión.

Algo indecisa, la joven Swan clicó en él y comenzó a leer con atención.

El padre de Edward se llamaba Carlisle Cullen y tenía 46 años. Era médico de profesión y actualmente residía con su esposa, Esme Cullen, de 42 años, en Alasca. Al parecer habían vivido toda su vida en Seattle hasta hacía tan solo 1 año, cuando habían decidido marcharse a vivir lejos de allí aprovechando que sus hijos ya eran mayores. Tenían tres hijos en total: Emmet Cullen era el mayor de todos y tenía 25 años. Después estaba Edward Cullen, el mediano de ellos, de 24 años. Y finalmente estaba Alice Cullen de 23 años.

Al llegar a la última de la familia Cullen Bella se paró a leer un poco más a cerca de ella. Al igual que la joven Swan, la chica residía en Seattle y estudiaba en la universidad. Estudiaba física y vivía en una residencia de estudiantes cerca de la universidad. Al ver la dirección en la pantalla del ordenador Bella tomó aire. ¿Como era posible que expusieran de manera tan clara la residencia de una persona que quizás no quería que así fuera? Creía y pensaba que aquello era una invasión hacia la intimidad de Alice Cullen, y aún así no tardó en apuntar aquella dirección en su libreta. Mientras escribía supo que tendría que hacerle una visita a la joven de su misma edad, pues así podría informarse mejor a cerca de Edward Cullen y avanzaría en su trabajo.

Un bostezo salió de sus labios mientras pagaba el aparato. Acto seguido caminó hacia el baño y se quitó la ropa, quedando completamente desnuda. Al abrir la llave del agua caliente, el líquido transparente y cálido comenzó a deslizarse por su piel nívea.

Al acabar de ducharse envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla, al igual que su cabello castaño. Así pues, regresó a su habitación.

Cuando entró se sorprendió al ver que las luces estaban apagadas. Bella hubiera jurado que las había dejado encendidas, aunque la verdad es que la chica era bastante despistada, por lo que no le dio mucha más importancia a ese hecho.

Lentamente dejó que la toalla se deslizara por su cuerpo y se puso su ropa interior. Entonces se sentó frente a un espejo y comenzó a peinar su cabello para luego sacarlo. En un momento, solo un instante más tarde, la figura de Edward Cullen apareció reflejada en el espejo, haciendo que Bella chillara como nunca. La sonrisa torcida y arrogante del joven tras ella no hizo más que asustarla aún más, provocando que su ritmo cardíaco aumentara considerablemente.

Un golpe en la puerta la tomó desprevenida y, rápidamente, se puso una camiseta vieja que utilizaba para dormir. Era su padre.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?— inquirió Charlie abriendo la puerta de la habitación pero no entrando en ella.— ¿Por qué has gritado?

Bella sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su torso y, por un momento, quedó paralizada. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la pared. Edward Cullen yacía apoyado en ella, manteniendo aquella arrogante sonrisa en sus labios.

—No ha sido nada.— espetó Bella devolviendo su mirada hacia su padre.— Es solo que un gato se a puesto a maullar frente la ventana y me he asustado. Eso es todo.

Charlie suspiró y la burla se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Un gato, ¿eh?— inquirió.— Está bien, la próxima vez no grites. Me has dado un susto de muerte.— confesó.

—Buenas noches.— mustió Bella.

—Si, buenas noches.

Mientras escuchaba los pasos de Charlie alejándose, Bella se quedó muy quieta.

—Cada vez me sorprendes más,_ Bella._— dijo Edward mientras se despegaba de la pared. La joven sintió su cuerpo temblar, pues el_ vampiro de Seattle_ acababa de pronunciar su nombre. —Acabas de mentir a tu padre para protegerme.— continuó el joven Cullen, posando su mano en su pecho al decir lo último.

—No es como si fuera una niña pequeña.— mustió Bella aún muy quieta.— No tengo que decirle toda la verdad a mi padre.— adjuntó intentando justificar su irresponsable conportamiento.

Edward soltó una carcajada silenciosa y acentuó su sonrisa.

—Ya veo,—murmuró.— eres una chica mala.

—¿Cómo has entrado?— inquirió la joven Swan sintiendo su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho.

—Recuerda que soy un asesino, Bella. Tengo mis métodos...— contestó él con cierto matiz de misterio en la voz.

Con tranquilidad, el muchacho, se sentó sobre la cama de la chica y, sacando un cigarrillo, comenzó a fumar como si nada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Bella con reproche.

—¿No lo ves?— sonrió Edward.— Estoy fumando.

—No puedes fumar aquí dentro.— anunció Bella mientras se acercaba un poco a él. Lo suficientemente como para intimidarlo un poco más, pero tampoco demasiado.

—¿Por qué no?— dijo el joven Cullen, retándola.— ¿No quieres uno?

—No me apetece.— contestó Bella con firmeza.

Entonces Edward se acercó velozmente hacia ella, tomó su rostro y depositó el humo de su última calada en sus labios, obligándola a respirarlo.

—Mira,—dijo sonriendo.— ya has fumado.

La joven Swan se zafó del agarre del chico y lo miró con ojos asesinos.

—¿Qué manía tienes en pasar el humo boca a boca cuando estás fumando?— le reprochó Bella, recordando que en su primer encuentro él ya había hecho lo mismo.

—No lo se.— dudó él.— Supongo que creo que es divertido.

—¿A qué has venido?— inquirió Bella antes de ver como el chico se reincorporaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

Entonces solo pudo retroceder hasta quedar pegada contra la pared, con los brazos del chico acorralándola.

—Solo he venido a hacerte una pequeña visita.— dijo lentamente, con sus ojos fijos en los labios de ella.— Puede que me esté planteando la posibilidad de matarte.

—Puede que yo me esté planteando la posibilidad de gritar de nuevo.— tartamudeó ella como respuesta.

—No lo harás. Si hubieras querido me hubieras podido delatar hace unos minutos frente a tu padre, y no lo has hecho...— mustió mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella.

—Tú tampoco lo harás, si quisieras hacerlo ya estaría muerta.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en los labios del joven Cullen.

Quizás lo más normal hubiera sido que Bella hubiera estado realmente aterrada, pero no lo estaba para nada. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la cercanía de Edward y en sus labios a punto de rozar los suyos. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y las ganas de besarlo intensamente la invadían más y más por momentos.

Entonces los labios del joven se posaron en los suyos y el beso comenzó. Fue rápido, violento, salvaje... Era un beso lleno de frenesí seguido de otro aún más potente. Casi sin pensarlo y sin dejar de besarse, Bella dejó que Edward la tomara por la cintura y la guiara hacia su escritorio, donde la sentó e hizo que sus piernas se enredaran a sus costados. Las manos del muchacho bajaron por la cintura de la joven y dibujaron sus curvas con los dedos y las palmas de las manos. Así pues, los labios feroces y letales de Edward se posaron en el cuello de Bella y lo mordisquearon gentilmente mientras sus manos, carentes de timidez, acariciaban por primera vez los senos firmes de la joven.

—Dime, Bell.— mustió él sin aire, aún contra su cuello.— ¿Como se siente al ser tocada por el más peligroso asesino de Seattle?

Como respuesta Bella solo pudo gemir, sintiendo las constantes holeadas de placer invadiendo su cuerpo. Entonces las manos del joven secaron inexplicablemente y Bella sintió como la sangre se helaba en sus venas al ver donde se dirigía la mirada de Edward Cullen.

El joven tomó la libreta entre sus manos y arrancó la hoja en la que Bella había escrito antes. Cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron la muchacha sintió un escalofrío. Los ojos de Edward reflejaban odio, confusión y exasperación. Quizás aquella fue la primera vez que Bella sintió miedo de ser asesinada por el chico, que seguía mirándola con ojos voraces y letales.

—¿Qué diablos significa esto?— inquirió Edward cortante y con voz asesina.

Bella cogió aire, pero no tuvo valor para responder. Aquella mirada inquietante y tenaz la tenía demasiado asustada.

—Bien.— espetó el joven con una sonrisa malvada e inquietante.— Ni se te ocurra molestar a mi hermana o te juro que tú serás la próxima de mis víctimas, Isabella Swan.

Después Edward salió de la habitación de la chica sin hacer ruido. Bella supuso que este abandonaría la casa. Ella se quedó quieta en su sitio durante un buen rato, incapaz de quitar la imagen de aquella mirada de su mente, aún aterrada. Tenía mucho miedo.

Lo primero que hizo al tener el valor de moverse fue mirar por la ventana y recorrer toda la casa. No había rastro de Edward Cullen, era como si jamás hubiera estado en su casa. En realidad, si el terror de sus palabras amenazantes, y el tacto de sus labios no sugieran presentes en ella, hubiera creído que se lo había imaginado todo.

Al regresar a su habitación observó la libreta tirada en el suelo. Edward se había llevado la hoja en la que había anotado la dirección de Alice Cullen.

Bella suspiró. Por suerte había memorizado su dirección. Dijera lo que dijera Edward, ella iba a hacerle una visita a su hermana. Quizás estaba loca, pero al ver recordar la reacción del joven Cullen supo que ocultaba algo muy grande. Aquello había acabado de convencerla; mañana haría una visita a Alice Cullen, sola.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡Lo siento! Dije que actualizaría el sábado, pero no pude. Hasta hoy he tenido mis exámenes finales, pero ahora ya seré toda vuestra, ¡lo juro! Intentaré acabar esta historia antes de que terminen las vacaciones de navidad, aunque no estoy segura de poder conseguirlo... **

**Bueno,...¡42 reviews en solo una introducción y un capítulo! NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE, ¡SON LAS MEJORES! Me alegro muchísimo de que les agrade. De verdad, es que me llena de ganas de seguir escribiendo ver que la trama agrada, pues además yo me divierto mucho escribiéndola para todas ustedes. **

**Y aparte de eso, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Mientras escribía la última escena, en la que Edward amenaza a Bella, juro que sentí miedo. Tuve que levantarme un momento de la silla y salir de mi cuarto para ir al cuarto de baño y me cagué de miedo por el camino, pues temía que un Edward asesino saliera por mí...xD Que tontería, ¡lo se! ¡Pero es que me dio miedo! Pero ahora es su torno de opinar. Díganme todo lo que se les pase por la cabeza(con respeto por favor), será bienvenido. ¡Besos hermosas!**

**XoXoXoXoXo **


	4. Capítulo 3: Respuestas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer y su casa editorial. La trama es mía.**

**Capítulo 3:  
>Respuestas<strong> 

Bella caminó por las calles de Seattle con paso decidido. Era mediodía, el sol yacía en medio del cielo, imponente y espléndido. Por la mañana había tenido una pequeña charla con Renesmee, su compañera de trabajo. En esa charla la había informado de sus intenciones; iba ha realizar una entrevista esa misma tarde a la hermana del llamado _Vampiro de Seattle._ Al principio la joven Swan había percibido la preocupación en la voz de la chica, pero la había tranquilizado con un "todo va a ir bien" no demasiado convincente. Por suerte, finalmente Renesmee había aceptado.

La joven leyó la dirección que estaba escrita en un papel. A pesar de que se la sabía de memoria, la había escrito de nuevo y la había guardado meticulosamente en su bolso.

La residencia de estudiantes en la que se hospedaba Alice Cullen yacía imponente frente a ella. Era un edificio grande, antiguo, realmente elegante. Con nerviosismo atravesó el campus y entró en el edificio. Al estar allí entró en una sala cuyo letrero de encima de la puerta indicaba que era la recepción.

Al entra, allí no hubo nadie. Siguiendo sus instintos cerró la puerta tras de sí y saltó por encima de la barra al otro lado. Por suerte, el ordenador estaba encendido, así que escribió "Alice Cullen" en el buscador. Pronto aparecieron dos carpetas. Lentamente, comenzó a leer. Al parecer la información que allí se encontraba era la misma que ella sabía. Los nombres de los familiares de la joven, la carrera que estudiaba, las notas que había sacado hacía años en selectividad...

Al abrir la segunda carpeta, Bella pudo ver que Alice había faltado muchísimo en sus últimas clases y se preguntó porqué. Sin pensarlo demasiado imprimió ese documento. Mientras el documento se imprimía escuchó como unos pasos se acernadaban hacia la puerta. Al otro lado de la puerta, una figura alta se dibujó tras del translúcido cristal.

Apresurada, la joven Swan regresó a su lugar y fingió que estaba esperando, no sin antes coger el documento que acababa de imprimir. Aún así, la puerta que se abrió no fue la misma en la que ella había visto esa misteriosa sombra. La pregunta de quién podía ser aquella persona misteriosa que la había estado observando se desvaneció de su mente justo cuando vio aquella amplia y sincera sonrisa en los labios de aquella recepcionista que acababa de entrar.

Era una mujer de estatura mediana, con tacones y pelirroja. En seguida la atendió. Bella le preguntó cual era la habitación de Alice Cullen. Mientras esperaba a que la mujer le desvelara la respuesta, instintivamente, regresó su mirada inquieta hacia la dirección en la que le había parecido ver a alguien observándola a través de la puerta, algo inquieta al recordar ese hecho.

Hacía días que se sentía observada. Al instante se preguntó si aquello tenía algo que ver con Edward Cullen, pero abandonó esa idea al instante.

—Aquí tiene, joven.—murmuró aquella amable, extendiéndole un papel en el que había un número escrito. La muchacha supuso que aquel era el número de la habitación de Alice.— No se si podrás encontrar a la joven Cullen por aquí. Hace días que no asiste a clase. Como ya sabrá, últimamente, ha tenido algunos problemas personales...— susurró la mujer con misterio, casi en un susurro inaudible.

—¿Qué quiere decir?— preguntó Bella, sin saber si la respuesta era la que sospechaba.

—No debería de hablar de eso, es confidencial... Pero es amiga suya, ¿verdad?— Bella asintió en respuesta.— Es su hermano, es sospechoso de haber cometido una serie de asesinatos. Se dice que ella lo mantiene oculto. No se si creer que tú eres una amiga... ¿Seguro que no eres policía?— Bella negó.— Periodista, ¿quizás?

A Bella se le puso la piel de gallina y se acarició la frente ligeramente nerviosa.

—No, ¿por qué lo dice?— preguntó finalmente.

—Las últimas semanas ha venido muchísima gente a ver a la joven Alice. Pero ella, o no está o no la recibe. A los policías les ha dicho que no ha sabido nada de su hermano des de hace meses, pero yo no estoy tan segura...— murmuró. Cada vez hablaba más bajito.

—¿Por qué no?— insistió Bella.

Sentía que su misión, más allá del trabajo, era descubrir qué estaba pasando. Seguramente, no iba a incluir eso en su entrevista.

—La última vez que la vi, hará una semana, iba a llevar una cesta de ropa sucia a la lavandería. Mientras salía a fuera, se le cayó una prenda al suelo. Yo me apresuré y la cogí para dársela. Entonces ella me la arrebató rápidamente, mirándome casi con rabia. Me sentí amenazada ante esa mirada...

—¿Qué tipo de prenda era?— interrumpió la joven.

—Eran unos _slips_... A partir de allí empecé a sospechar.

Al acabar de decir aquello, la mujer cambió su expresión misteriosa y dibujó una suave sonrisa en sus labios, pintados ligeramente de rojo.

—Pero no me hagas caso.— dijo poco después.— Seguramente eran de su novio, o de un amigo... Deben ser imaginaciones mías.— murmuró, enfatizando aquellas palabras, como si no creyera aquello en absoluto.— Y ahora, si no necesitas nada más, tengo que trabajar.

Bella abrió los labios para contestarle, pero algo en su interior la mantuvo callada unos segundos más.

—Claro,— dijo finalmente.— gracias por todo.— murmuró antes de abandonar la pequeña habitación.

Al salir cerró la puerta tras de sí. Después se apoyó contra la pared continua y respiró profundamente.

¿Alice Cullen encubriendo a Edward? Eso tendría muchísimo sentido. En seguida, los recuerdos de la noche anterior, acudieron a su mente. Edward se había enfadado muchísimo. Quizás había racionado así porqué Alice era su hermana... ¿Pero y si no solamente fuera por eso? ¿Y si era por lo que aquella mujer acababa de insinuar...?

La joven Swan se enderezó y observó el papel que la secretaria le había entregado. El número de la habitación permanecía, primordial, dibujado con rapidez en la hoja.

Bella puso rumbo hacia la habitación en concreto, vigilando cada dos segundos que nadie la estuviera siguiendo. Al llegar, se dispuso a tocar la puerta; pero cuando su puño la rozó, ésta se abrió inminentemente. Al otro lado, la habitación permanecía vacía.

A pesar de ser una habitación individual, era amplia. Una ventana se abría al frente, dejando que las vistas de los alrededores se mostraran. Unas cortinas amarillas y semitransparentes hacían que que la luz de fuera se colara a través de ellas, iluminando la habitación con un suave color amarillento, muy agradable. Una pequeña cama con sábanas naranjas y rojas yacía justo al lado de la ventana, implacable y sólo con un peluche sobre ella.

Bella, con curiosidad, se acercó a la cama, y tomó el peluche entre sus manos. Era una estrella de mar de color rojo, con una amplia sonrisa y ojos sinceros, capaz de seducir a cualquier niño que la quisiera.

Una "J" estaba trazada con rotulador negro en un costado, junto a un pequeño corazón.

La joven Swan observó el resto de la habitación, con ojos curiosos. Un escritorio, también implacable, se encontraba al lado de la cama. Justo al lado, había una estantería, repleta de libro y cuadernos. En ella también había una fotografía. Era un retrato familiar; su familia. Bella sintió un hormigueo al ver a Edward, sonriendo, feliz. Jamás había visto esa sonrisa en sus labios; tan alegre, tan sincera...

La muchacha tomó la fotografía entre sus manos y la observó atentamente. Al lado de Edward había un chico grande, alto, de piel pálida y cabello azabache. Su sonrisa era amplia y algo burlona. A su lado, Alice se mantenía elegante, coqueta, con una sonrisa discreta pero, igualmente, visiblemente feliz. Al costado, una mujer bajita, de ojos castaños y facciones finas. Sus ojos eran amables y transmitían una calidez indescriptible, amor puro por aquellos que la acompañaban en ese instante. Su mano yacía fuertemente pegada a la de un hombre rubio y de ojos azules, con una bata blanca. Si, definitivamente ésa era una familia unida.

—¿Sabías que es de muy mala educación irrumpir en habitaciones ajenas?— dijo una voz fina tras de la joven Swan.

Bella dio un brinco, sorprendida.

—Lo siento...—murmuró nerviosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas e incapaz de mirar a Alice Cullen a los ojos.

—No voy a contestar a ninguna de las preguntas que tengas... Ya he hablado con todos los policías de Seattle, no pienso decir nada más. — dijo mientras caminaba hacia su cama y depositaba en ella una mochila bastante grande.

Al voltear y ver que Bella seguía allí, alzó las cejas, pidiendo una explicación.

—Bueno, yo no tengo una pregunta, precisamente...—declaró la muchacha, reduciendo un poco la distancia que la separaba de la joven Cullen.

—¿No?— inquirió Alice, pero Bella no pudo ver ni pizca de sorpresa en sus ojos celestes.— ¿Y qué tienes, si se puede saber?

Alice se había sentado en la cama y se había cruzado de brazos y piernas, en busca de una respuesta.

—Una afirmación.— expuso la joven.— Se que estás haciendo.

Alice soltó una sonrisa nerviosa y se levantó del lugar.

—¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciendo, _señorita sábelo todo_?

Bella dudó antes de contestar, pero en seguida supo que su única salida era arriesgarse y afirmar lo que no era seguro. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía perder haciéndolo?

—Se que estás encubriendo a tu hermano.— declaró con firmeza.

El silencio inundó la habitación y la tensión se hizo palpable en el ambiente. Los ojos celestes de la joven Cullen permanecieron clavados en Bella por unos segundos, examinándola minuciosamente. Su mirada impactante era ilegible. La joven Swan se preguntó si aquella era la misma mirada por la cual la secretaria que le había ayudado se había sentido amenazada. Si, seguramente lo era. Pero ella, al contrario a la mujer, no se sintió amenazada en ningún momento.

—No se quién eres,— espetó Alice finalmente.— no se cómo me has localizado, no se que te han contado ni lo que crees. Pero no me importa. Sólo quiero que me dejes sola, estoy cansada de contestar preguntas. Porqué al fin y al cabo nadie sabe nada, sólo especula y hace sus propias conclusiones...

—Yo se la verdad.— expresó Bella.

—¿Y cual es?— murmuró la joven Cullen, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Edward no es culpable de lo que se le acusa.— afirmó, sin saber de donde habían salido esas palabras pero, a la vez, seguras de ellas.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué confianzas son esas?

—Puede que lo conozca...— murmuró Bella, con misterio.

—Puede, pero ahora tienes que esconderte, si no quieres morir...— aseguró Alice.

Ahora su sonrisa era sincera, como la de la foto.

Con prontitud, la condujo hacia el armario. Al ver su interior, Bella aguantó la respiración. ¡Era enorme! Se podría decir que era una habitación a parte. Alice sonrió.

—Lo se, es increíble...—expuso, orgullosa.— Pero ahora no podemos hablar, lo haremos cuando se vaya.

—¿Quién? ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Bella, algo asustada.

—No te preocupes, ya lo verás. Tú sólo quedate aquí dentro y no hagas ruido. Es por tu bien.— espetó finalmente.— Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Isabela,— susurró en respuesta.— Isabella Swan.

Alice asintió y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Justo después alguien golpeó tres veces la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar. La joven Cullen le repitió a Bella que permaneciere en silencio de nuevo antes de cerrar las puertas del armario.

La muchacha, pudo ver a través de las aberturas de la puerta del ropero, como Alice abría la puerta y la cerraba estupefacto.

Un muchacho esbelto entró en la habitación. Llevaba unos vaqueros azules desteñidos y una sudadera negra. Una capucha cubría su cabeza, por lo que Bella no pudo ver su rostro.

Alice saltó entre sus brazos con avidez, proporcionándole un abrazo cariñoso. El muchacho soltó una sonrisa ronca. Bella conocía aquella sonrisa...

—Es muy peligros que vengas aquí. Te podrían ver muy fácilmente...— susurró Alice.

—Voy a arriesgarme, no quiero dejar de ver a mi hermanita favorita sólo porqué un par de inútiles me estén buscando para encerrarme.— expuso el misterioso chico, acariciando ligeramente la cabeza de Alice, cariñosamente, despeinando su cabello negro.

—¡No los soporto! No tienen ni idea, no saben nada de ti...

—¿Te han molestado mucho?— inquirió el chico, mientras se quitaba la capucha.

Bella aguantó la respiración. Era Edward. Su cabello lucía más despeinado de lo natural, y una sonrisa burlona estaba dibujada en su rostro. Estaba guapísimo...

—Lo de siempre... ¡Son unos impresentables!— exclamó Alice, indignada ante el hecho.

—Lo siento.— se disculpó Edward.

—No, tú no has hecho nada, y ellos no lo entienden... Pero yo si. No es culpa tuya.— susurró.— Y parece que no soy la única persona que cree en tu inocencia.— adjuntó, con aires de misterio.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Jasper me está ayudando mucho, y Emmet viene de vez en cuando también a visitarme. Papé y mamá, por el momento, prefiero que no se enteren de nada de esto. Se que al final lo van a descubrir, pero por ahora, lo prefiero así.— explicó, con tristeza en la mirada.

—Ya, ya...—se burló la joven Cullen.— Yo no me refería a ellos, precisamente.

—¿A quién sino?— inquirió Edward mientras cogía la mochila que antes Alice había dejado encima de la cama.

Bella supuso que aquellas eran sus provisiones.

—Dímelo tú.— expuso Alice, con una sonrisa burlona.— ¿No has conocido a alguien últimamente? ¿Una chica, quizás?

Las facciones del joven endurecieron y su tez se volvió pálida. Aquello lo había molestado enormemente.

—¿Ha estado aquí?— inquirió, con furia en las palabras.

Bella se sintió morir. Cerró los ojos aterrada, rogando porqué Alice no le dijera a Edward que ella había estado allí; o peor! Que seguía estado allí...

—Puede ser...— se limitó a responder la joven.

—Alice,— espetó el muchacho, furioso y cortante.— contéstame.

Bella se puso más nerviosa ante aquella mirada. En aquel momento hubiera jurado que Edward quería matarla. Torpemente, se movió de su lugar y tiró un jersey al suelo, realizando un sonoro ruido al instante.

Para disimular, Alice no miró en aquella dirección, pero su mirada nerviosa la delató ante su hermano.

Con paso firme, Edward caminó hacia el armario y abrió las puertas, descubriendo a la joven, algo asustada.

—Bella...— susurró, crispando las manos al hacerlo.

La joven Swan salió del armario y se colocó frente a él, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento.— se disculpó, aún algo asustada.

—Te dije que no vinieras, ¡maldita sea!— exclamó con desdén.

—Edward, no grites. Podrían oírte...— dijo Alice, preocupada.

—No me importa.— espetó él, cortante, con la mirada helada.

Acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta, colocándose la capucha mientras caminaba.

—¿Te vas?— inquirió la joven Cullen.

—Si.

—Ella cree que eres inocente, Edward.— explicó Alice.

Los ojos de su hermano se posaron en ella, amenazantes. Realmente, cuando ponía esa mirada, asustaba.

—Gracias por las provisiones, Alice. Hasta pronto.— dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Bella soltó el aire que había contenido todo ese tiempo.

—Vaya.— murmuró Alice, volteando a ver a Bella.— Le gustas más de lo que esperaba.— comentó.

—Yo diría que me odia...

Alice sonrió sonoramente.

—No te preocupes. Está enfadado, pero te perdonará. ¡Ya verás!— exclamó animada.— Y ahora, ¡cuéntamelo todo! ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¡Quiero saberlo todo, Bella! Puedo llamarte Bella, ¿verdad?— inquirió Alice.

Bella sonrió mientras la joven Cullen la arrastraba hacia la cama.

—¿Dónde a quedado aquello de "no pienso decir nada más"?— inquirió Bella, burlona, pero aún un poco triste por el comportamiento de Edward.

—Cambio de planes. No todos los días se conoce a la nueva novia de tu hermano...— expuso, animada.

—Está bien, te lo voy a contar todo. Pero no se lo digas a nadie...

.

.

.

**N/A: Espero que alguien se digne a leer el capítulo(lo entiendo si no es así u.u). Lo siento(muchomuchomucho) por la demora. Si sirve para paciguar la ira, el próximo capítulo ya está medio escrito. Ahora, si ya habéis leído el capi, me encantaría que dejarais vuestra opinión. ¡De verdad que lo amaría! Se que no lo merezco, pero igualmente os lo suplico... **

**¡Gracias por los reviews! . ¡Aún que no haya actualizado, los he leido TODOS! GRAACIIAAS!**

**Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo las cosas se arreglarán entre Edward y Bella, y además, habrá momento HOT(muahahahahahahah!). Bueno, que gracias por leer y, de nuevo, mis disculpas por haber estado meses sin actualizar. Joder, que mal suena eso... Espero subir el próximo capitulo en una semana, como mucho dos... Bueno, mejor no prometo nada, pero lo intentaré...**

**XoXoXoXoXo **


	5. Capítulo 4: Paranoias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer y su casa editorial. La trama es mía.**

**Capítulo 4:  
>Paranoias<strong> 

Lentamente, Bella se sentó en la pequeña cama de Alice Cullen, recordando que hasta hacía unos minutos, el misterioso _Vampiro de Seattle _había estado entre esas cuatro paredes. Durante su estancia había visto una nueva faceta del chico; ahora comprendía un poco más porqué no quería que ella se entrometiera en su vida personal, pues el quería mucho a su familia, y era muy sobre-protector. En cierto modo se arrepentía de haber actuado de esa manera, yendo a visitar a Alice sabiendo que él no quería que lo hiciera. No sólo le había desobedecido, pues también lo había decepcionado; lo había visto en su mirada, en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?— inquirió, meditando en voz alta. Por un momento había olvidado que aún se encontraba junto a la joven Cullen, quién la miraba expectante.

—Por ahora, explicármelo todo. Luego ya pensaremos en algo...— contestó Alice, impaciente para que Bella contestara a todas sus preguntas.

La muchacha acarició su cabello castaño y sonrió.

—Primero de todo, Edward y yo no estamos saliendo.— aclaró.

Aún que al decir aquello había dibujado una sonrisa en sus labios, la manera en la que lo había dicho, desmentía cualquier rastro de alegría.

—Pero os gustáis.—sentenció Alice, con burla.— No podrás negarme eso, Bella. Siempre he tenido un sexto sentido para notar si dos personas se gustan o no; y en vuestro caso, siento decirte, que se ve de lejos. Basta ver la tensión sexual que se respira cuando estáis en la misma habitación.—exclamó mientras hacía el ademán de saltar de la cama, animada ante la situación.— Antes, cuando te ha descubierto en el armario, no sabia si lo que quería era matarte o desnudarte aquí mismo...

La joven Swan sintió sus mejillas arder ante ese último comentario. Acto seguido, los recuerdos de la noche en la que Edward se había colado en su casa acudieron a su mente. Sus manos se habían sentido demasiado bien mientras exploraba su piel, haciéndola estremecer y deseando que no cesara nunca.

—Nos conocimos hace un par de semanas, en la calle. Y después de eso, tuvimos unos cuantos encuentros casuales...— murmuró, ignorando la sonrisa sonora y pícara de Alice, a su lado.— Él me dijo quién era des de un buen principio, pero no sentí la necesidad de contárselo nadie, lo que es extraño...

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Alice, incapaz de contener la curiosidad.

—Porqué soy la hija del jefe de policía de Forks.— puntualizó Bella. La joven Cullen abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.— Ayer mi padre casi lo descubre en mi habitación. Aún no he descifrado como pude mantener la compostura y fingir que todo iba bien frente a Charlie.— susurró, recordando exactamente la situación. Ella medio desnuda y Edward observándola, apoyado contra la pared, extremadamente sexy. Y luego...— Luego todo fue bien, hasta que encontró tu dirección escrita en un papelito encima de mi escritorio...

Bella dejó las palabras flotando en el aire, y poco después, al alzar la mirada, pudo ver la duda en los ojos celestes de su acompañante.

—¿Por qué querías mi dirección?— inquirió finalmente.

_Mierda_, pensó Bella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Estoy estudiando la carrera de Periodismo.— comenzó a explicar.— Y estoy haciendo un trabajo a cerca del _Vampiro de Settle_.— confesó, avergonzada.— Al principio mi intención era utilizar a Edward para hacer el trabajo y, de paso, saber más cosas de él; pero he cambiado de opinión. Quiero escribir este reportaje para demostrar que él es inocente.

Alice asintió y se acarició levemente la sien.

—Será mejor que Edward no sepa nada a cerca de ese trabajo, créeme... Enfermaría de rabia.— comentó la chica, menuda y elegante.

—Supongo que tienes razón.— apuntó Bella. No quería más problemas con Edward.

—A cerca de la pregunta que me has hecho antes.— dijo Alice, sonriendo ampliamente.— Creo que puedo ayudarte.

—¿Cómo?— inquirió la joven Swan.

—Esta noche voy a llevarte donde se esconde mi hermano.— canturreó, amplificando su sonrisa.— Sólo por esta noche...— susurró, con picardía en las palabras.

—Mmm,— mustió Bella.— me encantaría.— dijo, mientras en su mente se imaginaba cuan divertido y peligroso sería pasar una noche a solas con el misterioso Edward Culle, si conseguía que la perdonara...— Pero no puedo. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a mi padre que me voy a ir a dormir al escondite del chico más perseguido del momento? Definitivamente, no puedo.

Alice posó sus menudas manos en los hombros de Bella.

—Tú quieres hacer las paces con Edward, ¿verdad?— la joven Swan asintió.— Bien, pues déjame tu celular.

La muchacha le entregó el aparato si objetar nada más, aún no muy convencida de si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Mientras observaba como Alice tecleaba algo en el móvil, se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se puso a pensar en Edward. ¿Qué haría al verlo de nuevo? ¿Que le diría para disculparse? ¿Qué le diría él? ¿La besaría? ¿La querría a su lado? ¿O quizás la despreciaría, como había hecho antes?

Suspiró con pesadez. Ella sólo quería ayudarlo. Intuía que, bajo esa dura faceta dominante y ruda, se escondía alguien vulnerable y con un corazón enorme, incapaz de dañar a cualquiera que lo rodeara.

—¿Charlie?— dijo la joven Cullen a su lado, sacándola de su distracción.— O no, no me conoce. Soy Alice, una amiga de la universidad de Bella.— dijo tras una pausa, justo antes de comenzar otra.— Si, Bella está a mi lado. Es que me apetecía saludarlo y presentarme.— otra pausa. Bella se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Alice le fuera a decir a su padre, ¿él se lo creería? Ella no estaba tan segura...— Quería decirle que hoy su hija se quedará a dormir en mi residencia, si le parece bien...— otra pausa. Más nervios. Alice se rió animadamete.— Claro Charlie, el placer ha sido mío. Ahora se la paso.

Alice despegó el celular de su oreja y se lo tendió a la joven Swan, indicándole con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que Charlie quería hablar con ella.

—¿Papá?— inquirió Bella.— Si, no te preocupes, Alice me prestará un pijama.— mustió, antes de escuchar la respuesta de Charlie al otro lado del móvil.— Si, no nos vamos a acostar muy tarde. Buenas noches.— dijo antes de colgar.

¡Charlie se lo había tragado!

La joven Swan se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, aliviada y a la vez nerviosa. Iba a pasar la noche con Edward Cullen. No se lo podía creer... Él y ella, bajo el mismo techo y completamente solos. Se le ponía la piel de gallina con sólo pensarlo.

—¡Despierta, Bella durmiente!— espetó la joven Cullen, levantándola de la cama del susto.— Jasper va a venir buscarnos en cualquier momento, así que date prisa y coge algo de mi closet para esta noche. Los pijamas están al fondo. Puedes usar el baño si quieres,— la mirada de la joven Cullen bajó lentamente, observando a Bella con atención.— Creo que llevamos la misma talla de sujetador, así que siéntete libre de coger lo que quieras. Tengo algunos conjuntos de ropa interior sin estrenar. Te los regalo.

Acto seguido, Alice abandonó la habitación, dejando a la joven Cullen on unas cuantas dudas razonables y algo sorprendida por el discurso que le había soltado sobre la ropa interior. ¿Quién era Jasper? Si no lo recordaba mal, Edward lo había mencionado antes, cuando había venido.

La joven Swan caminó hacia el closet y quedó boquiabierta al verlo mejor. ¡Era enorme! Había vestidos de todos los colores, -algunos incluso sin estrenar- camisetas, pantalones, zapatos...

Luego de pasar de largo los vestidos, Bella cogió un jersey rojo y unos pantalones azules y ajustados. Después cogió ropa interior y el pijama- quizás el más _decente_ que había- para seguidamente acomodarlo todo en una maleta que Alice le había prestado.

Se duchó rapidamente i se vistió con la ropa que había elegido, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel, questionándose que iba a pasar... ¿Y si estaba equivocada? ¿Y si Edward, realmente, era el _vampiro de Settle_?

Mientras sus ojos yacían perdidos y fijos en el reflejo que el espejo le mostraba, la puerta de la habitación se abiró. Al voltearse, Bella pudo ver a un chico rubio, de ojos celestes, piel clara y pelo rizado, parado frente a la puerta. Un escalofrío recorió su cuerpo, preguntándose quién era ese individuo. ¿Y si era la persona que la había estado siguiendo?

Casi inconsciéntemente, la joven Swan, retrocedió, bajo la atenta y desconcertada mirada del joven. Impulsivamente, Bella cogió su bolso y tomó fuertemente el spray de pimienta que Charlie le había proporcionado para defenderse, dispuesta a usarlo si hacía falta.

—¿Isabella?— inquirió ese apuesto chico, con voz dulce.— Eres tú, ¿verdad?— insistió ante el silencio abrupto que le proporcionaba la joven, tajante y asustada.

El joven dió un paso al frente y se dispuso a presentarse a Bella pero esta chilló fuertemente ante el intento.

—¡No te acerques!— gritó, flitando contra los ojos del joven, el spray de pimienta.

Él gritó al instante, posando con brusquedad las manos contra sus ojos e intentando apaziguar el dolor. Al hacerlo, se cayó al el suelo, dándose contra la mesa con la cabeza, lo que provocó que otro grito saliera de su garganta

—¡¿Qué són tantos gritos?— inquirió una chica rubia y con un cuerpo de infarto.

—¡Es un acosador!— exclamó Bella, corriendo hacia aquella chica y colocándose justo detrás de ella para protegerse.

—¿Acosador...?— inquirió ella, algo incrédula.— No puede ser.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Rosalie!— exclamó el chico, mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?— exclamó Alice, entrando en la habitación, algo alarmada.— ¡Jasper!

—¿Jasper?— inquirió Bella, recordando que hbía escuchado ese mismo nombre hacía poco...

—Si, Jasper.— murmuró la joven que estaba a su lado, que al parecer se llamaba Rosalie.— El novio de Alice y mi hermano gemelo.— le imformó.— Así que no te preocupes, no te hará nada...— murmuró sonriendo sonórmante.

Bella sintió sus mejillas arder en ese mismo instante. Acabab de atacar al novio de Alice sin motivo aparente. Se había convertido en una completa paranoica. Lentamente, vió como Alice ayudaba a levantarse y a sentarse en la cama.

Cuando Jasper hubo conseguido abrir los ojos, Bella se acercó para disculparse. Al hacerlo, levantó la mano. El joven Heal se cubrió el rostro al intante, defendiéndose. Al principio, Bella se preguntó el porqué, pero luego descubrió que seguia sosteniendo el exsprait de pimienta entre sus manos. Acto seguido, lo dejó en su bolso de nuevo, aún avergonzada por la manera en la que había actuado.

—Lo siento mucho.— se disculpó, jugando con los dedos de su mano entretanto lo decía.— No sabia quién eras y me asusté. Aún así, eso no justifica el que te haya dañado los ojos. Lo siento, de verdad. Acepta mis disculpas, por favor.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la joven Swan pudo ver como Alice trazaba una sonrisa.

—¿Podría saber qué ha pasado aquí?— inquirió la chica, moviendo la cabeza lentamente, mirando primero a su novio y luego a Bella.

—Me ha atacado.— mustió Jasper, fregando los ojos, aún adoloridos.

—Ya me he disculpado.— expuso Bella, haciendo un puchero.

—Si, lo sé, y estás perdonada.— contestó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la joven Cullen.

Esa sonrisa la tranquilizó por completo.

—La morena pensó que Jasper la iba a atacar.— se mofó Rosalie, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—Y se defendió con _esto_.— canterruó Alice, uniendose a las ironias de la rubia y sosteniendo el spray entre sus manos.

—No es gracioso.— reclamó Bella.— Podría haberle hecho mucho daño...

—Y lo has hecho Bella.— comentó Jasper, entrecerrabndo los ojos.— Pero, por suerte, cerré los ojos a tiempo.

—Vamos, sólo es un spray. No seas exagerado.— expuso Alice , rodando los ojos.— Además, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer...— mustió, cambiando su expresión por completo.

—Es verdad.— agregó la joven Swan, tensándose en su lugar.

Jasper tan solo asintió, reincorporándose y acomodándose la ropa.

—¿El qué?— inquirió Rosalie.

Alice se acercó a Rosalie lentamente, posando una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros, y le sonrió misteriosamente.

—¿No te ha contado Emmett nada acerca de Edward?

La joven negó, algo curiosa ante el matiz de misterio que se podía escuchar en la voz de Alice. Ante la respuesta de la chica, Jasper soltó una risotada burlona.

—Por qué seiempre soy la última en enterarme de las cosas importantes?— exclamó Rosalie, ofendida.— ¿Qué pasa con Edward? Se cual es su situación, pero no he sabido nada de él des de hace meses. Venga, suéltalo Alice.

La joven Cullen suspiró.

—Es importante que nadie se entere de eso o, por el contrario, Edward va acabar en prisión sin que podamos demsotrar que no es culpable de todo lo que se le acusa.— advirtió con voz letal, casi inaudible.—Sabemos donde está, lo manetenemos encerrado en la aintigua casa de vuestra abuela.— dijo, refiriéndose a la abuela de Rosalie y Jasper.

—¿Esa casa sigue en pié? Quién lo diría... Hace años que no he estado allí.— carraspeó.— ¿Y por qué nadie me había dicho nada?— inquirió, recuperando su tono agresivo y enfadado.

Jasper se rió de nuevo.

—Lo siento, pensamos que Emmett seria quién te lo diría.— murmuró Alice.

—Está bién,— contestó la rubia, aceptando las disculpas de su amiga.— ¿Ahora ibais a visitarlo? Porqué si es así, pienso venir con vosotros.— afirmó, cruzándose de brazos y apretando los labios.

Una hora y tres negaciones rechazadas después, todos se encontraban dentro del coche de Jasper preparados para ir a visitar a Edward. Bella se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, preguntándose cómo había llegado a esa situación. Además, estaba preocupada por Edward. ¿Y si se neegaba a verla o a hablarle? Motivos no le faltaban, estaba claro; y si eso pasaba, Bella no podría hacer nada para impedirlo, pues cuando estaba con él una especie de sensación extraña, la invadía. Por una parte estaba el deseo, las ganas de abrazarlo y de sentirlo cerca; y por otra estaba ese sentimiento estraño que hacía que su cuerpo se paralizara en su lugar, como si ella fuera un animal indefenso frente a su depredador. Era una sensación inexplicablemente aterradora, pero placentera.

—Isabella,— murmuró Rosalie, tocando tenuemente la mano de la joven Swan para sacarla de sus cabilaciones. En los asientos delanteros, Alice y Jasper parecían estar sumidos en una discusión que ahora no venía a cuento.— Hay algo que no entiendo.— confesó la muchacha a su lado, captando de nuevo la atención de Bella.

—¿El qué?— inquirió ella, ladenado la cabeza ante la curiosidad.

—¿Por qué pensaset que Jasper ib a atacarte?— preguntó, posando uno de sus dedos en su mentón en pose pensativa.

Bella sitió como un escalofrío recorría su torso.

—Últimamente, he tenido la sensación de que alguien me sigue.— confesó, mordiéndose los labios tras hacer esa confesión. La profunda mirada de Rosalie no se apartó de sus ojos por varios minutos.— Pero no es nada.— dijo tras ese lapso de tiempo, soltando una risa nerviosa.— Tiendo a imaginarme cosas, eso es todo.

—No estés tan segura.— susurró la joven Heale, antes de regresar la vista al frente.— Creo que deberías de contárselo a Edward. Puede que no sean imaginaciones tuyas, Isabella.

—Bella.— la corrigió la joven.

Rosalie sonrió amablemente como respuesta y estubieron calladas el resto del camino.

Al llegar, ante sus ojos, la joven Swan pudo observar una gran barrera negra, algo oxidada y desteñida. Tras ella, se podía ver un gran jardín, si es que se podía llamar de esa manera... La vegetación apenas dejaba ver la casa que había a continuación. Al verla, Bella abrió los ojos, dejando ver la sorpresa reflejada en ellos. Alice y Rose habían nombrado una casa, y no una mansión, que era lo que se mostraba ante su mirada curiosa.

—A partir de aquí, tendremos que continuar a pié.— mustió Jasper, estacionando el auto a pocos metros de la barrera desgastada.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa,— comentó Alice.— está oscureciendo.

Entonces, tras abrir la valla, comenzaron a caminar entre la vegetación. Impulsivamente, Bella pasó sus brazos entre los de la joven Culle. Alice sonrió.

—Da miedo, ¿verdad?— inquirió, burlona.— Y aún no has visto la mejor parte.— adjuntó señalando a un punto concreto con la mirada.

Bella siguió sus ojos y pudo ver allí mismo un trozo de piedra con inscripciones trazadas en ella. La joven Swan se agarró con más fuerza al brazo de Alice.

—¿Es una tumba?— preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

—Alice, no la asustes.— la defenidó Jasper.— No te preocupes, Bella. Esta casa es muy antigua y, como puedes ver, hay un cementério en el jardín, pero es muy segura.— comentó.

Ante su mirada sincera, la joven notó como la tranquilidad la invadia lentamente. Pronto, le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Vamos, entremos en la casa, que hace frío.— expuso Rosalie, haciendo un puchero.

Todos la obedecieron y, pronto, ya estubieron dentro de la casa. Siguieron un pasadizo oscuro y extenso antes de llegar al fondo, donde una tenue luz se filtraba entre la madera de la puerta.

Alice posó lentamente sus nudillos en la puerta antes de entrar.

—Adelante.— mustió una voz ronca al otro lado.

Bella sintió mariposas en el estómago y se mordió los labios nerviosamente. Él estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y aquellos impactantes ojos verdes se posaron en los recién llegados, uno por uno, dejando a la joven Swan para la última. Cuando la miró, Bella se quedó si aire y fue incapaz de moverse, paralizada por la mirada que él le proporcionaba. Cuando por fín se liberó de aquella mirada, examinó la habitación. Estaba iluminada por la chimeneya, unas cuantas velas y una pqueña lámpara. A pesar de que se podía vizualizar un gran foco en el techo, éste no estaba encendido. Todas las cortinas de la habitación estaban corridas y, encíma de una mesa, miles de libros, estaban esparcidos en ella.

Los ojos de la joven, se posaron casi inconscientemente, sobre la razón de su reciente obsesión. Edward Cullen yacía sentado en una de las butacas fernet la chimeneya. Su rostro ahora estaba fijo en el de Alice, quién le estaba explicando algo a cerca de provisiones, comida y ropa. Aún así, Bella no fue capaz de concentrarse en aquella conversación, pues sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos instintivamente a Edward. Él, inmovil en su lugar, con un libro entre sus manos, sin camiseta, ligeramente contraído... Su cabello rogízo yacía despeinado, y sus faciones demostraban la tensión en su cuerpo. Aquella simple imagen rondaba la perfección, y Bella lo sabía más que nadie.

De repente, al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, todos se tensaron en su lugar.

—¿Es posible que alguien nos haya seguido?— inquirió Alice en un susurro casi inaudible.

—No, he estado vigilando todo el rato por el retrovisor. Me hubiera dado cuenta...— respondió Jasper, con los ojos desorbitados por la preocupación.

Los pasos siguieron aproximandose y, poco después la puerta se abrió. Una figura grande se dibujó en las sombras. Instintivamente, Bella agarró un candelabro de metal y lo estampó fuertemente contra la cabeza del recién llegado.

—¡Ah!— gritó el desconocido, evidentemente adolorido.

La joven Swan abrió los ojos con espasmo al ver que el sujeto seguía de pié. ¿Cómo diablos seguia consciente después de recibir ese golpe?

—Emmett.— dijo Rosalie seriamente.

—¿Qué coño te pasa?— exclamó Emmett, acariciando lentamente su cabeza y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Bella.

Alice estalló en una carcajada al instante.

—La segunda ve en un día.— comentó Jasper mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.— Te felicito, Bella.

La joven Swan sintió sus mejillas arder y depositó el candelabro en su lugar antes de voltear hacia Emmet de nuevo.

—Lo siento, ha sido sin querer...— se disculpó, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—¿La segunda vez?— inquirió una voz ronca trás ella.

Al voltear, Bella pudo comprobar que Edward estaba justo detrás de ella, aún con el pecho densudo y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros.

—Si,— asintió Jasper.— a mí me ha atacado con un spay en los ojos. Aún me duelen un poco...

Ante su comentario, Edward sonrió ampliamente. Bella se sintió deshacer ante las facciones del joven. Se veía diferente, pero igualmente guapo.

—De todas maneras, Emmett se lo tenía merecido.— espetó Rose con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos.

—¿Y ahora se puede saber qué he hecho para merecer que la _caniche_ me golpee?— inquirió él, haciendo un puchero.

Bella entrecerró los ojos. ¿Lo de caniche iba para ella?

—No le dijiste que Edward estaba aquí.— le informó Alice, divertida ante la situación.

Emmett posó una de sus manos en su mentón y reflexionó por un momento.

—¿No lo hice?— inquirió. Rosalie le dirigió una mirada envenenada y él se estremeció.— No, no lo hice.— mustió finalmente, algo asustado ante la mirada de su novia.

—Bueno, ya hablaréis luego de esto. Ahora tenemos que irnso.— murmuró Alice.— Edward, si necesitas algo, llámame. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a salir a escondidas, y menos si es de día. Si te reconocen te van a encerrar, y no podremos hacer demasiado por tí.— mustió mientras salía por la puerta, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Bella

Todos los demás la siguieron. Las piernas de la joven Swan tomaron vida própia y se dispusieron a abndonar la sala juntamente con el resto, pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron, tomándola fuertemente por la cintura.

—¿Dónde crees que vas, Bella?— inquirió Edward junto a su oído, justo antes de plantar un casto beso en el hueco de su cuello, haciendola temblar entre sus brazos.

—Supongo que a ningún lado.— mustió ella debilmente.

Edward sonrió sonoramente y la apretó más contra él.

—Me parece bién, porqué tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.— dijo lentamente, antes de arrastrarla hacia el sofá que había frente a la chimeneya.

**N/A: ¡Hola! Si, se que dije que actualizaría el miércoles, pero en verdad no tuve tiempo... ¿Les suenan de algo los conceptos "exámenes finales" y "una semana para que se acabe la tortura"? Si, de eso mismo estoy habalndo... Si no quiero pasarme todo el verano estudiando, me conviene aprobar. Al menos no he tardado meses, como la última vez... Y juro de nuevo que no volverá a pasar. :$**

**Cambiando de tema... ¡Gracias por los reviews! En serio, las amo. No saben lo feliz que me siento cada ve que los leo. De verdad, ¡mil gracias!**

**También se que dije que habría lemon en este capi, pero me temo que tendréis que esperar al próximo; lo siento, ha surgido así... Pero en el próximo habrá escena HOT, segurísimo que si, ¡muahahahaha! **

**Ahora me tengo que ir, que me voy a estudiar historia... El último examen del curso... ¡Que bien suena eso! No se olviden de dejar un hermoso review. ¡Adiós! ^^**

**PD: ¿Alguien se ofrece para betear este fic? Es que lo necesito, de verdad. Si alguien está interesado, que me mande un PM. Ahora si, ¡adiós!**


	6. Capítulo 5: Tiempo a solas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer y su casa editorial. La trama es mía.**

**Capítulo 5:  
>Tiempo a solas<strong>

Bella se removió inquieta en su lugar, temblando ligeramente ante la mirada penetrante que Edward le dedicaba. El joven yacía sentado en una butaca justo a su derecha, inspeccionándola de arriba abajo, con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda pegada al respaldo del sillón y la mano posada bajo su mentón, en pose pensativa.

—¿En qué estás pensando?— inquirió el muchacho, inclinándose ligeramente más hacia delante, como si de ese modo pudiera descifrar el enigma de su reciente pregunta.

La joven Swan cogió aire y sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Qué?— quiso saber Edward, impacientándose ante el silencio que la chica le ofrecía.

—Es sólo que yo me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta que tú.

Al principio Edward frunció el ceño, estudiando de nuevo las suaves facciones de la joven. Pero entonces, sucedió lo inevitable; sus labios formaron una sonrisa y, casi al mismo tiempo, se levantó de su lugar y se sentó en el sofá, junto a Bella, quién le miró con nerviosismo no disimulado.

Lentamente, rozó una de sus manos con la yema de los dedos, con la mirada puesta en sus dedos mientras lo hacía. Bella se quedó sin respiración y se preguntó como era posible que con un simple toque, el muchacho pudiera erizar toda su piel.

—¿Sigues enfadado?— preguntó la joven, arrastrándose ligeramente hacia Edward, disminuyendo la tortuosa distancia que los separaba.

—No deberías de haberlo hecho.— contestó él, con voz ronca. Y de nuevo, esa mirada penetrante, se clavó en sus ojos marrones, haciendo que el sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

—No entiendo porqué no pude contenerme.— confesó la muchacha, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos unidad.— Supongo que me apetecía saber más de ti.

—No hagas eso.— dijo Edward, mientras con una mano recorría los costados de la joven, trazando sus brazos y su espalda.— No finjas que no me tienes miedo.— el tono de su voz había cambiado, ahora era más ronco, más grave.

Bella notó como su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho y se le paró la respiración por un segundo.

—No lo tengo.— soltó la joven Swan, antes de suspirar profundamente.

—Mmmm,— mustió el muchacho, bajando sus manos hacia las muñecas de la joven, formando unas esposas con sus manos.— Tu pulso no me dice lo mismo.— dijo mientras acercaba sus labios junto a su oído.— Tranquilizate.— susurró antes de plantar un beso en su cuello, lentamente.

—No estoy nerviosa porqué te tenga miedo.— susurró débilmente ella, luchando con sus ojos, que querían cerrarse ante el toque de los labios de Edward contra su piel.— Tú siempre me pones nerviosa, tienes esa estañar capacidad de hacer que todo se vuelva confuso cuando estoy a tu lado.

—Eres una inconsciente.— declaró el muchacho mientras se levantaba de su lugar.— No se como tienes el coraje de estar aquí conmigo cuando sabes lo que he hecho.

Un hormigueo recorrió el cuerpo de la joven mientras veía como el chico se dirigía hacia la puerta. La ausencia de sus manos enredadas con la suyas, de sus labios en su piel, había dejado una sensación de vacío enorme en su pecho.

—¿Te vas?— inquirió mientras se reincorporaba para llamar la atención del chico, deseando que regresara a su lado y continuara hablando, besando su cuello y su cuerpo.

Cuando volteó a verla Bella pudo ver en el verde de sus ojos el esfuerzo que hacía para no regresar donde había estado hasta hacía unos segundos.

—Que duermas bien, Bella.— mustió antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Y la joven se quedó en su lugar, incapaz de articular palabra, paralizada ante la ausencia del chico. ¿Había hecho algo mal para que él la rechazara de esa manera?

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara. Con torpeza se dirigió hacia la maleta que había traído con ella y comenzó a rebuscar en ella el pijama que había escogido para pasar la noche. Entonces sus manos encontraron un diminuto camisón celeste, corto y de tirantes, de tela suave y transparente.

—¿Qué demonios...?— articuló mientras intentaba encontrar el otro camisón en la bolsa.

Y entonces lo vio, una pequeña nota dentro de la maleta, se mostraba imponente. Algo aturdida, lo tomó con ambas manos, estirándolo al máximo para poder leerlo con mayor facilidad.

"_¿En serio pensabas que iba a dejar que te llevaras ese pijama cutre y feo para dormir? Siento decirte que no. Intuyo que esta noche vas a pasar algo de frío, a no ser que hagas algo para remediarlo... Estoy segura de que, teniendo en cuenta que vas a tener que dormir sola, no hay ninguna manta por ahí cerca. Pero no te preocupes, en la habitación en la que duerme Edward hay muchísimas mantas... Tan solo tienes que encontrar su habitación y preguntar por una. ¡Que duermas bien!_

_PD: No es que pueda prever el futuro, pero Edward es muy previsible..._

_Atentamente,_

_A.C."_

La joven Swan arrugó el papel entre sus manos y suspiró. Alice Cullen se la había jugado. Con la mirada, comenzó a buscar una manta con la mirada, pero después de un rato se rindió. Alice tenia razón, no había ninguna. Suspiró. Siempre le quedaba la opción de dormir con ropa.

Inconscientemente su mirada se posó de nuevo en ese camisón. Quizás no era tan mala idea dormir con él puesto y pedirle una manta a Edward. Con manos temblorosas, tomó con cuidada la pequeña pieza, examinando el celeste intenso y suave que esta poseía. Y entonces, lentamente, se lo puso, intentando no pensar en si aquello era lo correcto.

En cuanto se hubo puesto el camisón, decidió abrir las cortinas de la habitación para mirar la luna. Le apetecía que la luz lunar entrara en la sala, quizás eso la calmaría un poco. Y entonces lo vio, una sombra dibujada entre los arbustos, empapada por la luz lunar, intentando disimular su figura para que no ser vista. A Bella se le paró el corazón y, guiada por un instinto homicida que últimamente la poseía demasiado, corrió hacia la puerta, cruzando a oscuras el pasadizo principal.

Al llegar a su objetivo, abrió la puerta y inspeccionó con los ojos el lugar, intentando ver si seguía habiendo alguien.

—¡Deja de seguirme!— exclamó con fuerza, posando ambas manos en su pecho, demasiado asustada como para respirar con normalidad.

—¿Qué pasa?— inquirió una voz detrás suya, asustandola más aún.

La joven Swan dio un brinco, y su respiración se agitó, al principio asustada y sorprendida, después perpleja por la imagen que sus ojos le ofrecían. Edward yacía apoyado contra la puerta, con los ojos abiertos y a la espeta de una respuesta. Se había cambiado y ahora llevaba un pijama azul oscuro; una camisa medio desabrochada y unos pantalones ajustados. Su pelo estaba ligeramente desordenado, como siempre. Y la intensidad de sus ojos verdes, era hechizante, invitándote a perderte en ella.

—Me ha parecido ver a alguien por aquí...— susurró ella, encogiéndose en su lugar y abrazándose a si misma.

Edwrd frunció los labios y examinó a la chica, decidiendo que debía hacer. Acto seguido la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró con él hacia delante.

—¿Qué hacemos?— inquirió la joven, algo desconcertada.

El joven Cullen cesó sus andares y clavó su mirada en ella de nuevo.

—Vamos a comprobar si ha habido alguien por aquí.— contestó.— Al parecer, ahora mismo no hay nadie.— explicó pasando la mirada por el paisaje.

Entonces comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, inspeccionando el lugar a fono. Bella sintió un escalofrío cuando pasaron por el cementerio e, inconscientemente, se arrimó hacia Edwar, buscando protección en sus brazos.

—Estás helada.— murmuró él.— ¿Por qué no me has pedido una manta?— inquirió con cierto matiz de reproche, rodeando a la joven entre sus brazo.— Aunque llevando tan poca ropa es normal que estés enredada...— susurró mientras recorría el cuerpo de la muchacha con la mirada y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Las mejillas de la joven Swan se sonrojaron al máximo y se concentró por no tropezar, pese a que era muy difícil concentrarse por la cercanía del muchacho.

De repente el paso del chico cesó y sus brazos abandonaron el cuerpo de la chica. Bella intentó cubrirse los brazos con sus manos, pero el frío que la había poseído no desapareció.

—Tenías razón,— murmuró Edward, agachándose y cogiendo algo entre sus manos, pero Bella no pudo ver que era.— Alguien ha estado aquí.— dictaminó, enseñándole una colilla de cigarrillo que aún seguía algo caliente y examinando la oscuridad de la noche por si veía algo más.— Será mejor que regresemos a dentro.

El joven Cullen agarró de nuevo a la muchacha por el codo y la condujo hacia el interior. Sin soltarla, entraron en la sala y con precisión, él, corrió las cortinas y volteó hacia Bella, hechizándola de nuevo al hacerlo.

—Estas cortinas siempre deben de permanecer corridas. Se ve que este lugar no es tan segura como pensaba...— murmuró mientras se dirigía hacia la lámpara que hasta entonces había iluminado la estancia, y la apagaba.

Luego agarró a Bella por el brazo de nuevo y se dispuso a salir con ella de la sala. La joven Swan lo miró con asombro y fascinación.

—¿Dónde vamos?—inquirió extrañada, entretanto se dejaba guiar por el chico.

—Creo que no es buena idea que duermas sola en esta sala teniendo en cuenta que hay alguien paseándose por los alrededores, eso es todo. Además, debería de asegurarme que cenas algo. No es bueno ir a dormir con el estómago vacío.— contestó sin siquiera mirarla.

La joven lo siguió sin rechistar, notando como los nervios se apoderaban de ella lentamente.

—¿Qué quieres?— inquirió cuando estuvieron en la cocina.

—La verdad es que no tengo demasiada hambre...— mustió sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban junto a la mesa.

Los ojos del joven la escrutaron un rato antes de contestar.

—Entonces te haré lo mismo que a mí.— espetó mientras cogía una sartén.

Bella observó como el chico preparaba dos omelets y luego regresaba a la mesa y le servía una. La muchacha comió despacio, nerviosa ante la presencia de Edward. Sus repentinos cambios de humor la desconcertaban, así que a veces no sabía como comportarse a su lado. No sabía como actuar o como tratarlo. Cada vez que lo veía, las profundas ganas de besarle estaban allí, pero el miedo al rechazo también estaba presente en cada una de aquellas ocasiones.

—¿Has terminado?— inquirió Edward, quién la miraba directamente, con una sonrisa ladina asomada en sus labios.

La joven Swan asintió y observó como Edward recogía todas las cosas y las limpiaba con cuidado. La muchacha se fijó en que las manos del chico eran extremadamente delicadas y finas.

Cuando Edward hubo acabado, Bella se reincorporó y notó como el joven la tomaba de nuevo por el codo. Se dirigieron a su habitación y, al llegar, Bella observó como Edward se alargaba en la grande cama que había en el centro de la habitación, justo después de quitarse la camisa y dejando su pecho descubierto. Al instante, se sonrojó. De pronto el frío había desaparecido dando lugar a una suave calidez.

Con súbdita timidez, se sentó en la cama. Tan solo la uniforme luz de una lámpara iluminaba la habitación. Bella reposó la cabeza contra la pared, sentándose en la cama y observando al joven que estaba a su lado con suma atención. Edward esta completamente estirado, con los ojos cerrados y respirando pausadamente con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Una sonrisa curiosa se dibujó en los labios de la joven, preguntándose como era posible que ese muchacho despertara todas aquellas sensaciones en ella. Y de pronto pasó. Edward abrió los ojos y los clavó en los de ella, frunciendo el ceño al hacerlo.

—Si me miras no puedo dormir.— espetó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su alborotado cabello rojizo y se sentaba apoyando su espalda contra la pared, al igual que ella.

—Lo siento.— se disculpó ella, algo avergonzada porqué él la había sorprendido observándolo con descarada curiosidad.

—No te disculpes,— ronroneó junto a su oído. Bella entreabrió los ojos y cogió aire. ¿Cuando se había acercado tanto?— me gusta que me mires.

Entonces, sin saber de donde sacaba el coraje, Bella lo miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió dulcemente. La mano del muchacho viajó lentamente hacia los labios de la chica y trazó con uno de sus dedos su contorno. Casi inconscientemente, Bella cerró los ojos. El toque de Edward le gustaba demasiado, la desorientaba completamente. Su boca se abrió y el muchacho se acercó hacia ella, posando su lengua en su labio inferior, degustando sus labios al hacerlo. Acto seguido los mordió, y Bella soltó un gemido de reproche, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza.

Edward posó sus manos grandes en su cintura y luego, las subió hacia sus senos, notando como la respiración de la joven se aceleraba ante el toque. Sus labios también cambiaron de rumbo y bajaron por su cuello, dejando un húmedo camino de besos por todas partes. Mientras tanto Bella enredó sus dedos en su cabello, disminuyendo así la distancia que los separaba. Los besos siguieron descendiendo hasta que llegaron al busto de la muchacho, allí donde nacían sus delicados pechos. Sin quitar la tela, besó la superficie de sus senos, escuchando la respiración de la chica contra su oído y sintiendo los prolongados tirones de cabello que ella le proporcionaba.

—Edward.— susurró temblorosamente.

Y él se perdió en el eco de su voz, reposando por un momento su rostro entre sus pechos.

—¿Te gusta que haga eso?— inquirió hundiendo su mejilla en sus senos, escuchando des de esa posición el acelerado pulso de la chica.

Como respuesta, la joven Swan bajó sus manos por su espalda y bajó su rostro hacia el hueco de su cuello, comenzando a plantar besos en su piel. No muy convencido de lo que hacía, Edward la apartó. En seguida pudo ver la confusión en el chocolate de los ojos de ella.

—Esta noche solo vas a recibir tú, pequeña testaruda.— ronroneó mientras, sonriéndole, le hacía alzar los brazos para quitarle el camisón que, con el tiempo, se había vuelto una molestia.

A continuación besó con cautela sus senos, rozando con sus labios los bordes de los sostenes negros que llevaba Bella. La joven suspiró agitadamente, conteniendo las ganas de gemir. Entonces Edward le desabrochó el sostén y observo su rostro. Bella yacía con los ojos cerrados, y el deseo y la excitación habían dominado sus facciones suaves.

—¿Sientes eso Bella?— inquirió él con voz juguetona mientras apretaba uno de los pezones de la muchacha, haciéndola gemir fuerte en respuesta.— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me haces?— con fuerza inesperada, Edward bajo sus manos hacia sus caderas y la empujó contra las suyas.— ¿Te das cuenta de como me pongo por ti?

Bella dejó caer la cabeza para tras, apoyada contra una de las manos de Edward, entre tanto sentía el miembro del chico contra su bajo viente, mordiéndose los labio ferozmente.

Con maestría, las manos del joven Cullen viajaron hacia los slips de Bella y acariciaron esa zona por encima de la tela, mientras sus ojos observaban el sonrojo en las mejillas de le chica. Pero de repente un ruido se unió a los gemidos y a los suspiros de la habitación.

Edward tomó el celular de la joven Sewan con exasperación. Su mirada se heló al ver lo que había escrito en la pantalla, y luego su mirada cruda extendió el aparato en dirección a la joven.

—¿Qué pasa?— inquirió la chica, confundida ante la mirada que Edward le dirigía.

—Parece que alguien tiene algo que decirte.— espetó entre tanto se levantaba y se dirigía hacia a fuera de la habitación.

—¿Te vas?— insistió Bella, frunciendo el ceño y cubriéndose ligeramente los senos.

La dura mirada del joven Cullen la culminó y se congeló en su lugar.

—Si, me voy a fumar a fuera.— concluyó él con brusquedad, abandonando la habitación al instante.

Depués de vestirse, Bella cogió el celular y leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Era de Jacob. Al ver el remitente la joven se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Podría ser que Edward se hubiera enfadado por eso? Lentamente, leyó el mensaje con atención:

"_¡Hola preciosa! Esta tarde, al ver que no habías venido a la clase de balet, he ido a tu casa. Tu padre me ha dicho que hoy ibas a quedarte a dormir en la residencia de una amiga. La verdad es que me apetecía verte. ¿Qué te parece su mañana quedamos por hacer un café por la tarde? Últimamente casi no nos vemos y te echo de menos... Espero poder verte mañana. Espero no haberte despertado... ¡Un beso!_

_PD: Te quiero."_

Bella se acarició la cabeza mientras un suspiro se escapaba de entre sus labios. Rápidamente, le respondió el mensaje a su amigo.

"_Hola Jake. Si, hoy me voy a quedar en la residencia de Alice. Es muy buena chica, ¡un día te la voy a presentar! Tienes razón en lo de que hace muchísimo que no hablamos decentemente, así que mañana te voy a llamar y quedamos para tomar un café. Podríamos ir al bar de tu padre, hace muchísimo tiempo que no le veo. Bueno, nos vemos mañana. ¡Buenas noches!_

_PD: Yo también te quiero Jake."_

La joven Swan depositó el celular encima de una mesita que había junto a la cama. Estaba claro que Edward había mal interpretado las cosas, pues ella y Jake, tan solo eran muy buenos amigos. Se conocían des de siempre, era normal que existiera una muy buena relación entre ellos.

Al cabo de unos minutos el joven Cullen regresó a la habitación y, sin decir nada, se estiró junto a Bella. La muchacha se acercó a él y entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero no pudo decir nada.

—Tengo sueño.— espetó Edward mientras dibujaba una linea fina en sus labios.

Antes de darse por vencida, la joven Swan contempló por un buen rato el rostro del muchacho, pues sabía perfectamente que él se daba cuenta de lo que ella hacía. Aún así, lo único que consiguió fue que Edward le diera la espalda. Ella suspiró y frunció el seño.

—Buenas noches, Edward.— murmuró antes de estirarse en su lado de la cama y cubrirse con la manta.

No recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de él.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció el lemon? Díganme qué tal por favor. ¡VACACIONES COMENZADAS! Todo me ha ido bastante bien en el instituto, así que no me puedo quejar... A demás de los reviewe, tengo que agradecer todas las ofertas por ser la beta de este fic que he recibido. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero me dejen un lindo review... ¡Un beso!**


	7. Capítulo 6: Dulce desconcierto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer y su casa editorial. La trama es mía.**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Dulce desconcierto  
><strong>

Edward abrió los ojos en la oscuridad. A pesar de que esta última lo envolvía todo, la fina figura de su acompañante se definía libremente ante sus curiosos ojos. Con indecisión, alzó una de sus manos y trazó el brazo desnudo de la joven con la yema de los dedos. Una calidez invadió su pecho al ver como una inocente pero sexy sonrisa se trazaba en los rosados labios de Bella al sentir su toque aún dormida.

—Edward.— mustiaron aquellos mismos labios, dando paso a la sorpresa del recién nombrado.

Entonces, y sin abrir los ojos, la joven posó sus brazos sobre el pecho desnudo del muchacho, justo antes de posar un beso en uno de sus brazos. Fue en ese precioso instante en el que él descubrió que Bella ya no seguía dormida.

—Jake tan solo es un amigo.— la joven Swan había abierto débilmente los ojos.— Es una persona muy importante para mí. Jugábamos juntos a hacer castillos de barro; se burlaba de mí siempre que podía, pero si alguien más a parte de él intentaba hacerme daño, me defendía. Él fue quién me dio el primer beso,— murmuró divertida, pero pronto pudo ver el enojo en los ojos del joven Cullen.— teníamos 6 años.— aclaró.

Las facciones de Edward se suavizaron.

—No tienes porqué darme explicaciones.— susurró, intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero sus ojos reflejaban lo contrario.

—Pero quiero dártelas,— contestó Bella, acercándose más al rostro del muchacho, perdiéndose en el reflejo esmeralda de sus ojos.— quería que lo supieras.

Edward posó sus manos en los hombros de la joven. Lentamente, las deslizó por su espalda y la acercó más hacia él. El rostro de Bella chocó por un momento contra el pecho fuerte de Edward, justo antes de que los dedos de él sujetaran su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. La joven Swan sonrió y observó como su cabeza se inclinaba hacia ella. Instintivamente, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredó sus dedos en su desordenado cabello. Su tacto era suave, perfecto.

Con indecisión, frotó su nuca con la yema de los dedos, provocando que, de la garganta del joven saliera un ronco y casi sordo suspiro.

Bella notó su piel erizada, delicada y sensible ante las caricias de Edward, los besos que había comenzado a depositar en su cuello. Rápidamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiéndose más cerca de él.

Las manos del muchacho se movieron lentamente por los costados de Bella antes de quitarle el fino camisón, dejando su cuerpo en ropa interior por segunda vez en la noche. Impaciente, la joven apretó sus manos en la nuca del chico, intentando disminuir la poca distancia que existía entre ellos hasta hacerla desaparecer.

Los sensibles senos de Bella quedaron fuertemente presionados contra el pecho desnudo del chico. Él retrocedió un poco, encontrándose con los ojos castaños de su acompañante.

—Si sigues haciendo esto me vas a matar.— ronroneó mientras se acercaba a ella, antes de presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y degustaron con maestría la boca del otro, ahogando los gemidos que ambos soltaban. Sus labios chocaron una y otra vez mientras Bella llevaba sus manos hacia el cuello del muchacho, haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara completamente al suyo.

Al principio la joven Swan luchó por llevar la iniciativa, pero se rindió pronto al ver que Edward no se lo ponía nada fácil. Fue una lucha de labios, lenguas y dientes. El joven Cullen mordisqueó el labio inferior de la joven. La muchacha tomó entre sus dedos su cabello cobrizo y tiró de sus raíces ligeramente, sintiendo el suspiro que este último soltaba aún con sus labios unidos. Entretanto Edward rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

Entonces se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, respirando con dificultad y con el deseo presente en sus ojos, que brillaban en la oscuridad. Aún así el momento duró poco y Bella pronto pudo sentir los labios y dientes del joven en el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiesqueándolo y lamiéndolo. La muchacha gimió y apretó sus caderas contra las de Edward. Las manos del joven Cullen bajaron de su cintura hacia sus muslos, frotando su erección contra las caderas de Bella, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido en respuesta.

Edward arrastró su boca por su cuello y lo besó y hundió su nariz en su cabello recogido, aspirando con fuerza el olor a fresas que este emanaba. Lentamente sus labios se deslizaron más abajo hasta llegar a la base, al punto en el que su cuello se unía con su hombre, lamiendo y besando la zona. Instintivamente, Bella apretó los dedos contra su cuello y gimió con fuerza.

—Me estás volviendo loco...— susurró él contra su oído, con voz contenida y ronca por la excitación.

Como respuesta Bella se movió más cerca de él. Entre tanto los ingeniosos dedos del joven sigueron recorriendo su piel desnuda, besando sus hombros y cuello. Sus labios viajaron hacia más abajo de nuevo, topándose con la copa de los sujetadores de Bella y bajando sus tirantes mientras besaba sus senos por encima de la tela. La joven soltó un suspiro contenido, intentando reprimir los gemidos que se entestaban en salir de entre sus labios. Entonces uno de los dedos del joven se posó sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

—No te contengas,— murmuró Edward mientras una sonrisa torcida se posaba en su boca.— quiero oírte gemir para mí, pequeña.

A continuación el joven Cullen le quitó los sujetadores con destreza y comenzó a acariciar sus senos con las manos, pellizcando sus pezones tenuemente y besando su clavícula con los labios húmedos. Y Bella no pudo hacer más que gemir una vez tras otra, obedeciendo así la orden de su acompañante, quien también disfrutaba acariciando sus senos lentamente.

Soportando su peso sobre sus rodillas, él se posó encima de ella, cauteloso para no aplastarla. Frenéticamente, siguió pellizcando sus pezones, aquella vez con más brusquedad, disfrutando los ruidos que Bella realizaba ante el contacto; sus gemidos eran como música para él.

—Edward...— suspiró la joven, con sus ojos clavados en los de él, perdida en aquel verde esmeralda que tanto le gustaba.— Tócame.— rogó, sonrojándose aún más al comprender lo que acababa de pronunciar.

Con vigorosa lentitud, Edward desplazó una de sus manos hacia bajo, rozando con sus dedos los mojados slips de la joven, haciéndola gemir al instante.

—¿Qué has dicho?— inquirió el joven Cullen, deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos solamente por escuchar de nuevo la súplica de la muchacha.

Bella arqueó la espalda y empujó sus caderas contra la mano de Edward, queriendo sentir el contacto de nuevo contra su centro.

—Por favor...— dijo débilmente, con los ojos entrecerrados, la respiración agitada y las mejillas extremadamente sonrojadas.

—¿Por favor qué, Isabella?— inquirió él, acercándose peligrosamente hacia su rostro, permitiendo que la joven apreciara más de cerca su aroma.

—Tócame, por favor.— suplicó de nuevo, clavando su mirada en la de él.

Y Edward no necesitó más. Con maestría se deshizo de los slips de la joven y adentró dos dedos en su cavidad. Bella se tambaleó ligeramente antes de morderse el labio inferior. Sólo con esa imagen, el muchacho notó como su miembro crecía en sus pantalones.

Al principio los movimientos fueron lentos, pero después aumentaron de velocidad. La joven, siguiendo sus instintos, apretó sus pechos entre sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus propios pezones. Su esperada recompensa llegó antes de lo que había esperado, pues Edward introdujo un tercer dedo en su interior y aumentó el ritmo en el que estos últimos la penetraban.

La muchacha sintió su cuerpo temblar e intuyó que se estaba por venir. Edward, al notarlo, hundió sus dedos al máximo en su interior, notando el movimiento de las caderas de la muchacha contra su mano y el empeño que ella estaba poniendo porqué quería llegar. Ese hecho hizo que su entrepierna palpitase y ronroneó, captando la atención de los achocolatados ojos de Bella.

—¡Ahhh, Edward!— gritó la joven, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutando del orgasmo que el joven acababa de proporcionarle.

El muchacho trepó por los muslos y caderas de la joven hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Edward se perdió en esa imagen. Bella yacía estirada debajo de él, con el pelo alborotado y los labios enrojecidos. Sus ojos seguías igual de brillantes que hacia unos minutos, aún empapados por los efectos del orgasmo y la excitación.

Bella posó sus manos en el desordenado cabello del joven, atrayendo sus labios hacia los de ella y besándolo pasionalmente, saboreando aquellos labios y gimiendo al sentir la notable erección del joven contra su bajo vientre.

Entretanto seguía besando a Edward, la joven se las ingenió para posarse encima de él. Una de sus manos descendió rápidamente hacia la entrepierna del muchacho y comenzó a acariciar su miembro por encima de los pantalones del pijama. Bella se sorprendió al notar como el muchacho la ayudaba a deshacerse de esos molestos pantalones y, finalmente, también de la última prenda, los boxers.

Las manos de la joven se apoderaron del crecido miembro enseguida, subiendo y bajando por su longitud. Mientras tanto Bella se acercó más contra él y siguió presionando su boca contra la suya, lamiendo su labio inferior. Edward abrió la boca para ella de inmediato, dejándose llevar por el beso. Aún así, cuando la joven acarició su miembro, presionando con el pulgar la húmeda punta de este, Edward tuvo que romper el beso para no asfixiarse, pues le faltaba el aire.

Seguidamente Bella siguió masajeando y moviendo su mano por su longitud, bajando de vez en cuando y masajeando suavemente sus sus testículos, para después apoderarse de nuevo de su erección, que crecía por momentos. Entonces su mano comenzó a bombear más fuerte y rápido, haciendo que el joven se estremeciera en su lugar.

A continuación Edward clavó sus ojos en los de Bella, y la joven se tambaleó, aunque no dejó de mover su mano a lo largo de su miembro. La mano del muchacho se movió hacia su rostro y, tras acariciar sus sonrojadas mejillas, lo atrajo hacia el suyo, apoderándose de sus dulces labios en un beso feroz. El clímax estaba por llegar. Tas un ronco ronroneo, Edward se vino entre sus manos, aún con sus bocas unidas.

Exhaustos, ambos rodaron y se estiraron en la cama, intentando calmar sus respiraciones al hacerlo. De repente Bella se sintió avergonzada. Ella jamás había hecho aquello con alguien casi desconocido. Pudorosa, intentó cubrirse con la manta, demasiado avergonzada para que él la siguiera mirando. ¿Se habría hecho él una idea equivocada a cerca de ella?

—No te cubras,— ordenó el joven con voz ronca, estirando la manta de nuevo hacia sus pies para luego clavar su mirada en la de Bella.— me gustaría seguir viéndote.

La muchacha bajó la mirada y se abrazó con sus brazos, más que nada por la vergüenza. Aún así, un suave hormigueo se había apoderado de su estómago ante el comentario de Edward.

Con movimientos felinos, Edawrd posó sus manos en el mentón de Bella, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos, respirando contra sus labios entreabiertos.

—No me digas que después de lo que acaba de pasar estás avergonzada.— mustió con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada de mí.— contestó ella, sintiendo como el sonrojo incrementaba en su rostro.— Yo no suelo acostarme con la gente que apenas conozco.— explicó intentando no bajar la mirada.

—Lo se.— dijo el muchacho, sin quitar aquella torcida de sus labios.— No tienes demasiada experiencia.— mustió antes de echarse a reír.

Bella le propinó un golpe juguetón en el brazo como respuesta.

—Teniendo en cuenta que eres el segundo hombre con el que me acuesto, cero que me las arreglo bastante bien.— confesó, pasando sus manos por el pecho del joven.

El silencio se hizo el la habitación, pero la joven no quería dormirse. Sin saber porqué necesitaba saber más cosas del joven.

—Edward,— mustió en un susurro.— cuéntame cosas de ti.— pidió con sus ojos fijos en los de el chico.

—Tengo un hobby.— contestó con voz mordaz.— Mato por diversión.— espetó, dibujando una linea en sus labios.

—No te creo.— expuso ella.— ¿Por qué haces esto? No te cierres en banda, ¿quieres?— imploró.— Háblame Edward.— dijo, con voz firme y los ojos apagados.

El joven Cullen la tomó por los hombros con brusquedad y posó sus manos al rededor de su cuello con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.

—Cuanto menos sepas de mí mucho mejor, Isabella.— espetó con frialdad.

La muchacha abrió los ojos con espanto, sintiendo miedo ante la mirada que el joven le dedicaba. Una mirada controlada, peligrosa, mordaz. Los ojos esmeraldas no mostraban ningún sentimiento ahora. ¿Dónde estaba el Edawrd de hacía unos minutos? Aquel que la había mirado con deseo y afecto... Por un momento Bella pudo de verlo de nuevo en aquellos ojos, pero él se apartó de ella antes de que pudiera comprobarlo y asegurarse de aquello.

Aquella noche, Bella no pudo pegar ojo. ¿Estaría durmiendo realmente junto a un asesino? Ante el pensamiento un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. De repente le había entrado un frío espeluznante.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado el lemon, le he hecho lo mejor que he sabido. Se que este capítulo ha sido bastante corto, pero ha sido de transición... El próximo será más entretenido y largo, lo aseguro. Habrá más acción y puede que lemon. **

**No olvideis dejar su opinión en un review por favor. Ahora no tenéis ni que clicar el botoncito, pues la página ahora permite escribirlo directamente des de la misma pestaña. Así que, por favor, no sean malas y díganme que les ha parecido. ¡Un beso y hasta pronto!**


	8. Capítulo 7: La promesa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer y su casa editorial. La trama es mía.**

**Capítulo 7:**

**La promesa**

El crepúsculo se introdujo lentamente en la habitación. La joven Swan seguía dormida, pero ante el reflejo anaranjado del sol en su rostro, comenzó a despertar. Inconscientemente su mano viajó hacia el lado opuesto de la cama en el que se encontraba. Pero solo encontró vacío. Edward no seguía a su lado. En seguida abrió los ojos y se acarició levemente el cabello entre tanto se incorporaba en la cama y se sentaba.

Sus manos descendieron por sus costados, intentando recordar los movimientos exactos que habían realizado las manos del joven Cullen la noche anterior. Al recordar la escena, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al máximo. Aún así, aquella extraña sensación de calidez ante el recuerdo fue breve, pues después sus ojos viajaron hacia su lado, en el vacío que ayer había ocupado Edward Cullen.

Con indecisión intentó bajarse de la cama, pero al alzar la mirada se encontró con los inexpresivos y penetrantes ojos verdes del chico con el que había estado pensando. Edward sólo iba vestido con los pantalones de su pijama, por lo que su pecho estaba expuesto ante ella.

—Buenos días.— susurró ella entre tanto intentaba cubrirse con el pequeño camisón que llevaba puesto; pero no lo logró, pues este era demasiado pequeño.

Sin decir una palabra, Edward caminó con paso felino hacia la cama y se sentó junto a la joven, acariciando su espalda descubierta al estar a su lado. Bella se sintió pequeña ante aquella mirada.

—Buenos días, Bella.— contestó el chico finalmente, descendiendo su mano por la espalda de la muchacha, notando bajo la yema de sus dedos como la piel de esta última se erizaba ante el tacto.

Edward comenzó a plantar besos húmedos por el hombro de Bella, haciendo un camino lento hasta llegar al cuello de la joven, donde se entretuvo un buen rato. La muchacha cerró los ojos y notó como su pulso aumentaba a un ritmo notablemente alto y su respiración se aceleraba. Los labios de Edward viajaron hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven y lo besaron lentamente, lamiéndolo también de vez en cuando y mordiendo su extremo recibiendo gemidos ahogados por parte de ella.

El joven bajó una de sus manos y la colocó en el muslo interior de Bella, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el rostro de la muchacha para poder besar sus labios. Sus lenguas se encontraros y se movieron juntas, al igual que sus labios. Se desplazaron el uno con el otro sobre la cama hasta quedar completamente estirados en ella. Edward se posicionó encima de Bella y apoyó su peso en sus rodillas, besando aún los labios de la joven y masajenado sus muslos. Entre tanto una de sus manos seguía en sus muslos, la otra viajó hacia sus pechos y comenzó a jugar con ellos por encima de la ropa.

—Edward...— gimió Bella, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en los del joven.

Como respuesta, el joven Cullen le dedicó una mirada traviesa y le quitó el camisón, dejándola casi desnuda frente a sus ojos. Con maestría, sus manos siguieron acariciando la piel desnuda. Se entretuvo un buen rato en sus pechos tocándolos y besándolos por encima de los sujetadores. Finalmente se deshizo de los sujetadores y sus labios viajaron hacia los pezones erectos de la joven. Los introdujo en su boca y los mordisqueó lentamente mientras sentía como la muchacha arqueaba su espalda debajo de él, dándole a entender que le gustaba lo que hacia con ella.

—Mmmm,— suspiró Bella entre tanto enredaba sus dedos en el cabello desordenado del joven Cullen, incitándolo a seguir.

Edward se separó un momento de la joven y se deshizo de sus pantalones. A continuación regresó a su labor y volvió a acariciar los senos de la muchacha, esta vez sin apartar sus verdes ojos de los de ella. Bella soltó un profundo gemido cuando sintió la enorme erección del joven contra su bajo vientre, haciendo que la humedad en su centro se acentuara hasta el punto de doler. Una sonrisa malvada se asomó en los perfectos labios del muchacho, demostrando la diversión que le estaba proporcionando toda aquella situación. Aún así, él también la necesitaba, así que no tardó demasiado en arrancar los slips de la joven con una sola mano.

—¿Acabas de destrozar mi ropa interior?— logró mustiar Bella.

Aun que había formulado una pregunta, la acusación estaba presente en el tono de su voz, más bien débil ante la falta de aire.

—Así es, Isabella Swan.— contestó él mientras se deshacía también de su sleeps.

—Ahhh,— suspiró Bella al sentir la erección sin capas de nuevo muy cerca de su centro.— Odio que me llamen Isabela.

Edward bajó su rostro hacia el de la joven y besó sus labios con infinita lujuria, mordiendo el labio de Bella antes de finalizar el beso.

—Me encanta llamarte así.— susurró luego junto a su oído, justo antes de entrar en Bella de una sola estocada.—De hecho, sólo yo puedo llamarte así.— sentenció mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente dentro de ella.

—Yuuhm...

—Tan estrecha...— inquirió Edward antes de bajar su rostro en el hombro de la joven para comenzar a mordisquearlo con entusiasmo.

—Ohhh...

Bella contuvo las ganas de gritar ante el dolor que se había apoderado de su intimidad des de que él había entrado en ella. Había pasado demasiado tiempo... Aún así Edward notó el gesto de dolor en sus suaves facciones y se detuvo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—¿Eres virgen?— inquirió.

La joven Swan abrió los ojos y se perdió por unos segundos en el verde intenso que los poseía, intentando encontrar las palabras para contestar a la pregunta.

—No exactamente...— contestó.— O si...— adjuntó.— Es complicado. Pero no vamos a hablar de eso ahora. Sigamos. Te lo estabas pasando bien...

—¿Eso crees?

Su voz sonó dura, fría, cortante... Y a Bella se le heló el corazón.

—Pero creía...— murmuró, confundida.

—Creías mal.

Edward salió de ella e hizo el ademán de salir de la habitación. Rápidamente Bella lo tomó de la mano. No quería que la rechazara. Él no... Era especial. Apenas lo conocía y aún así lo sabia.

—Por favor, no te vayas...— suplicó, pero él se fue de todas formas, deshaciendo de su agarre en un movimiento brusco.

Lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y la realidad la azotó de inmediato. Él la había utilizado. Tan sólo se había reído de ella. ¡Si! Era una joven si experiencia. Pero ese hecho no le daba el derecho de humillarla de esa manera. ¡No podía creerlo! Él tan solo la quería para satisfacer su apetito sexual. Y ella se había dejado utilizar pensando que para Edward también era algo especial.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¡Se sentía tonta! Se vistió entre tanto intentaba retener las ganas de seguir llorando. Vio los restos de su sleep destrozado en el suelo y la rabia creció en su interior. Estaba dispuesta a gritarle y a reclamar la manera en la que la había tratado. Pero tras recorrer toda la casa se dio cuenta que estaba sola en esa gran mansión. La había dejado sola... Completamente sola y muerta de frío.

Las lagrimas que hasta entonces había contenido se deslizaron libremente por su rostro.

—¿Bella?— la voz de la joven Cullen retumbó por la casa.

La muchacha quiso sacar las lágrimas de sus ojos, pero fue en vano, pues Alice ya estaba frente a ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— inquirió la chica, rodeando a Bella con sus brazos, intentando consolarla.

—Nada, no ha pasado nada.— contestó la joven Swan, reteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Lo voy a matar. Te dejo aquí unas horas y te encuentro llorando. ¡Ah! Lo voy a matar...

—No, no hagas nada.— protestó Bella, alarmada. A pesar de todo, la idea de que Edward pudiera salir dañado de cualquier manera, la entristecía más que nada.— Por favor, sólo sácame de aquí...— suplicó, bajando la mirada al suelo.

Alice la observó por unos instantes, y finalmente decidió hacerle caso.

El camino hacia la residencia de la joven Cullen se hizo en silencio. Al llegar Bella se bajó del auto y caminó hacia la habitación de Alice sin preguntar.

—Lo siento...— se disculpó al darse cuenta.— ¿Te importa que me duche? Me siento sucia...— confesó con tristeza.

Como respuesta, Alice sólo asintió, con la mirada muy seria. Se frotó todo el cuerpo con esmero. En su piel aún podía sentir el tacto casi permanente de sus caricias, al igual que su intoxicante olor en su cabello.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Alice se encontraba parada en el mismo sitio en el que estaba cuando había abandonado el dormitorio. Se había cambiado de ropa y se había maquillado un poquito. Levaba unos jeans ceñidos, una camiseta roja tres cuartos completamente lisa, un pañuelo blanco alrededor del cuello, una pulsera negra y unos altísimos zapatos de tacón. Un bolso negro descansaba en su brazo.

—No te quedes allí parada Bella.— mustió dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.— ¡Vamos! Vístete o vamos a llegar tarde. Aún tengo que maquillarte y secarte el cabello.— dijo mientras soltaba el bolso encima del sofá.

—¿Dónde vamos a llegar tarde?— inquirió la joven Swan, observando extrañada la ropa que descansaba sobre el colchón.— ¿Es para mí?— adjuntó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Hemos quedado para comer con Rosalie. ¿No es emocionante? ¡Una comida de sólo chicas!— exclamó con los ojos iluminados.— Y si, esa ropa es para ti. No puedo dejar que lleves la misma ropa que llevabas anoche...

—Pero Charlie...— su padre era la excusa perfecta para no ir.

—He hablado con él. Está encantado en que salgas a comer con nosotras y en que te quedes a dormir de nuevo.— explicó mientras tomaba la ropa y la miraba con ojo crítico.— Creo que una botas altas quedarán de maravilla con este jersey azulado...— mustió pensativa.

—Alice, te agradezco el esfuerzo, de verdad.— espetó Bella entre tanto tomaba el brazo de la joven Swan.— Pero no me apetece nada salir hoy. No sería muy buena compañía y no quiero molestar...

—No voy a dejar que te encierres en tu cuarto a deprimirte por el imbécil de mi hermano.— sentenció la joven en respuesta.— Es mi obligación hacer que te diviertas. Por favor, por favor...— suplicó con ojitos de cordero degollado.

Bella suspiró, pero Alice pudo observar la sombra de una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y supo que ella cedería.

—Está bien...— contestó la muchacha.— Pero te he advertido que no seré una buena compañía.

La tristeza había regresado a sus ojos.

—Eso ya lo veremos— exclamó Alice como respuesta.

Bella se vistió y dejó que Alice la maquillara levemente. Su vestuario consistía en unos jeans azules, un poco más oscuros que los de la joven Cullen, un jersey azul liso y una botas altas marrones. El jersey era de manga larga y era ceñido en la parte de los senos; pero luego, de los pechos hacia abajo, caía libremente y se azanchaba.

La joven Swan se dejó el pelo suelto y se lo planchó un poco. Luego tuvieron que salir de la residencia rápidamente, pues llegaban tarde a su cita con Rosalie.

—¡Pensaba que no llegaríais nunca!— exclamó la rubia, que estaba esperando frente a un restaurante bastante lujoso.

—Lo siento.— se disculpó Bella, algo avergonzada.

Ante su sorpresa, Rosalie soltó una risotada.

—Estaba bromeando.— explicó Alice.— Si supieras las veces que me ha tenido esperando a mí...

—¿Te gusta la comida italiana, Bella?— inquirió la joven Heal.

—Si.— asintió ella.

—Bien, entremos.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada de las demás, en un rincón agradable del restaurante. Junto a ella, una ventana les proporcionaba la vista a la calle. Por un momento a la joven le pareció ver a una sombra que la observaba des de un callejón. Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato. La sensación de pánico ante la idea de que alguien la estuviera siguiendo la invadió de inmediato. Deseó tener a Edward a su lado en ese mismo momento. Pero la obviedad de que eso jamás ocurriría la golpeó y la tristeza tiñó cada parte de su ser. Él la había rechazado...

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?— inquirió Alice, posando dulcemente su mano encima de la suya.

—Si.— contestó Bella, sin ganas.

—¡Ohh ohh!— exclamó Rosalie.— ¿A quién tenemos que matar?— inquirió seriamente.— No me importa que sea mi cuñado.

Alice sonrió levemente.

—No vamos a matarlo. Puede que lo torturemos un poco, pero no vamos a matarlo...— expuso Alice, acentuando el apretón en la mano de la joven Swan.

—No me digas que lo vas a defender, Alice... Por muy hermano tuyo que sea, no tiene derecho a romperle el corazón.—espetó, señalando a Bella.

—No es eso.— dijo la joven Cullen.— Si fuera por mí ya estaría muerto... Pero ella prefiere que no hagamos nada.— explicó.

Rosalie acercó su silla a la de Bella y tomó su otra mano, apretándola al igual que Alice.

—Cuéntanos que ha pasado.— demandó la muchacha, tiernamente.

—No es para tanto.— murmuró la joven Swan, soltándose de las manos de la chicas.

—Tu mirada no me dice lo mismo.— dijo Rosalie.

—Y tus lágrimas de antes tampoco.

—Me da vergüenza explicarlo...—susurró Bella sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Está bien.— espetó Alice con el ceño fruncido.— Omite los detalles morbosos. Pero tienes que contárnoslo, Bella.

Ante ese comentario su sonrojo se acentuó y sintió sus mejillas arder.

—No te avergüenzes. Nos lo puedes contar tranquilamente, al fin y al cabo somos tus amigas.— mustió la rubia, y la muchacha vio sinceridad en su mirada.

¿Eran sus amigas? Si, si que lo eran. Eran sus amigas. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante ese nuevo descubrimiento.

—Él me rechazó.— expuso, recordando el verdadero motivo de su tristeza.— Yo tengo poco experiencia en ese campo, y a él no le agradó para nada ese hecho...

—¡¿Él hizo eso? ¡Será imbécil!— exclamó la rubia con los ojos llenos de furia espeluznante.

—Bella,— interrumpió Alice.— ¿estás segura? Aún no puedo creer que mi hermano te haya dejado tirada por ser...¿virgen?

La joven Swan suspiró con cansancio y negó lentamente.

—Yo no... Bueno, no estoy segura si _era _virgen o no.— dijo con cierto matiz de nervios en la voz.

Estaba convencida de que ahora ya no lo era, pues él la había penetrado y le había dolido, no como la vez anterior...

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no estás segura?— inquirió Rosalie incrédula.

—Veréis,— comenzó Bella sintiendo su rostro arder por la vergüenza.— hace tiempo estuve con un chico, pero todo fue muy rápido, ¿me explico?— susurró. Sus dos acompañantes negaron.—Él me penetró, pero se corrió en seguida y a penas me había tocado. De echo la penetración no me dolió ni un poquito y no disfruté nada de esa experiencia. Por eso no estoy segura...— explicó, recordando así al pobre Mike Newthon, que le había pedido perdón por hacerlo tan rápido y por no haberla complacido.— En cambio, con Edward, me dolió bastante... Así que no se que pensar.

La joven se cubrió el rostro instintivamente por un momento. _¡No puedo creer lo que he dicho! ¡Que vergüenza!_, pensó sintiendo sus mejillas calientes bajo las palmas de sus manos.

—Eso es extraño...— confesó Rosalie, con la sombra de una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.— ¡Pobre chico!— explotó en una sonora carcajada.

—Shht Rose, nos van a echar.— mustió Alice mirando a nuestro alrededor, pegando un pequeño golpecito en el hombro de la rubia.

—No puedes nengar que es gracioso. Ese pobre infeliz debió de sentirse fatal... Y la pobre Bella encima se quedó con las ganas.

Alice se unió a las risas de la muchacho entre tanto Bella se dedicaba a observa fijamente y con atención la mesa que ocupaban. La joven Cullen carraspeó al ver como el camarero se acercaba a anotar su pedido para comer. Pidieron una botella de vino y pasta para comer. Cuando el camarero hubo desaparecido de su campo visual los ojos de Rosalie y Alice se posaron de nuevo en Bella, la cual seguía nerviosa por lo que les había contado.

—Si hizo lo que hizo no dejes que su comportamiento te afecte.— sentenció la joven de cabello negro.— No merece que estés triste por él, como ha dicho Rose,— dijo echándole una rápida mirada a la rubia— es un imbécil que no te merece.

El camarero regresó a la mesa con la botella de vino y la comida poco después. Antes de irse depositó un trocito de papel junto a la mano de Bella. Cuando alzó la mirada la joven Swan se encontró con unos intensos ojos azules y una sonrisa suave. No se había fijado para nada en ese chico de aspecto joven y cabello negro, pero era realmente guapo. Antes de marcharse le guiñó el ojo y la muchacha se hundió en su asiento. Las risas de sus acompañantes no tardaron en inundar de nuevo el restaurante.

—Brindemos.— dijo Rose alzando su copa. Las demás la imitaron.— Por los hombres que, a pesar de ser todos unos idiotas inmaduros, nos vuelven locas.

Las copas chocaron y justo después todas comenzaron a comer lentamente. Bella no se había llevado su segundo bocado de pasta a la boca cuando fue interrumpida.

—Venga Bella, abre el pelito y dinos que te ha dejado el misterioso y guapo camarero.— espetó Rosalie con impaciencia.

_¡Mierda!_, maldijo la joven. _Pensaba que no lo había notado..._

Al mirar a Aluce se topó también con su mirada impaciente. Lentamente tomó el trozo de papel y lo leyó. Tan solo le había dejado su número de teléfono y su nombre.

—Se llama Hugo.— expuso guardando el papel en su bolso.— Sólo me ha dado su número de teléfono.

—¿Lo llamarás?— inquirió la joven Cullen lanzándole una interrogante mirada.

—No creo...— contestó frunciendo el ceño.

Se preguntó porqué Alice había acentuado su sonrisa tras su respuesta.

Comieron en silencio y, mientras esperaba a que sus acompañantes acabaran de comer, Bella regresó su mirada a la ventana. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en su pecho cuando, frente al restaurante, mirándola intensamente, descubrió aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. Edawrd estaba sentado dentro de su coche plateado, observándola con descaro. Bella se estremeció al ver algo raro en sus ojos. ¿Quizás rabia? Si, eso parecía... Pero, ¿por qué?

Antes de apartar sus ojos de los del joven lo miró de la misma manera, frunciendo el ceño al hacerlo. Luego se incorporó y se disculpó para ir al baño. Alice también había terminado de comer, así que la acompañó. Mientras se lavaban las manos Alice le lanzó una inquisitiva mirada.

—Lo has visto, ¿verdad?— preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Si.— contestó secamente.— Parecía furioso.— comentó, exponiendo sus pensamientos ante su nueva amiga.

Estaban hablando de Edward.

—Eso es porqué ha presenciado la escena con el camarero...— explicó Alice con una sonrisa.— Mi hermano puede ser algo...posesivo.— lentamente se secó las manos con un trozo de papel ante la mirada atenta de la joven Swan.— Deberías de hablar con él. Quizás fue un mal entendido

Alice abandonó el baño tranquilamente dejando a Bella tras de ella, preguntándose si seguir su consejo sería buena idea. Al poco rato regresó a la mesa. Las chicas ya habían pedido la cuenta, así que pagaron cada una lo suyo antes de salir del restaurante.

—Tendríamos que salir esta noche.— comentó Rosalie antes de que la despedida se efectuara.— Han abierto una discoteca hace poco. El dueño es amigo de Emmet, y tengo entradas gratis, ¿qué os parece?— inquirió alzando las cejas.

—¡Si! ¡Sería genial Rose!— exclamó Alice.— ¡Noche de chicas!— adjuntó mientras abrazaba a sus acompañantes.

—Yo...— comenzó a decir la joven Swan.

—Tú nada Bella,— la interrumpió Rose.— es sábado, salgamos y olvidemos los problemas.— ordenó.— Vamos, será divertido...

Los ojos azules de la rubia se clavaron en los de Bella, dejándola desarmada. Suspiró con frustración.

—Está bien,— aceptó.—Pero no os acostumbréis a que acepte cada vez.

Alice le ofreció a Bella que se quedara de nuevo dormir en su casa, diciéndole que le dejaría ropa para salir. La joven declinó la proposición amablemente, pues sentía que ya había abusado demasiado de la muchacha.

—Voy a ir a casa y voy coger algo de ropa. Ayer no fui a la universidad, así que adelantaré algo de trabajo en la biblioteca. Nos veremos en la noche.— dijo sin dejar que la morena protestara.

—Al menso deja que te maquille.— suplicó Alice.

Bella se vio incapaz de negar de nuevo, así que le prometió que a las diez en punto estaría en la residencia para que la maquillara.

Se pasó toda la tarde encerrada en la biblioteca, repasando apuntes y avanzando con el trabajo. No había descubierto nada nuevo, así que se dedicó a redactar todo el caso del _vampiro de Seattle_ y, al acabar, se lo envió a Reneesme por correo electrónico.

Apagó su ordenador, lo guardó y salió de la biblioteca. Forkks, al ser un pueblo pequeño, era poco concurrido. Por eso le encantaba la biblioteca de su pueblo, pues al ir allí podía trabajar en absoluto silencio sin que nadie la interrumpiera.

Eran las nueve cuando salía de la ducha. Para llegar Seattle había un buen rato de camino, así que se apresuró a vestirse y a cenar algo rápido. Al mirar en el garaje vio su vieja camioneta. Esa misma tarde la habían llamado para decirle que esta última había pasado a mejor vida. Tendría que llevarla al desguace y, para colmo, tendría que comprarse un coche nuevo.

Rápidamente se despidió de su padre. Al entrar en la sala vio que no estaba solo. Sue yacía sentada a su lado en el sofá. Ambos miraban una película en la televisión. Bella sonrió inconscientemente. Últimamente la mujer había pasado demasiado tiempo en su casa. ¿Des de cuando Charle miraba películas románticas? Era obvio que se estaba cociendo algo entre los dos...

Salió de su casa y caminó hacia la parada de bus más próxima. Al entrar al vehículo comprobó que éste estaba prácticamente vacío. Soló ella y dos extraños hombres vestidos de negro lo ocupaban. Sintió un escalofrío ante la presencia de esos hombres, así que se sentó cerca del conductor.

El viaje en autobús se le hizo bastante corto y, al llegar, se bajó frente a la parada de bus que quedaba frente de la residencia. Al ver como uno de esos hombre encapuchados la seguía, apresuró su paso. Sólo se sintió a salvo cuando entró en la habitación de su amiga.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

Alice la miraba con preocupación mientras que Rose salía del baño. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su respiración era entrecortada y que estaba temblando como nunca.

—Si, ahora si.— contestó pasando una de sus manos por su frente.— Alguien me ha estado siguiendo.

De inmediato, la joven Heal abrió la puerta e investigó los alrededores. Las habitaciones estaban situadas a fuera, así que se podía acceder a ellas perfectamente sin tener que pasar por el _hole_ de la residencia. Finalmente la rubia entró y negó lentamente.

—No hay nadie.— expuso con nerviosismo.— Pero tienes que tener cuidado, Swan. Todas aquí sabemos que Edward no es el verdadero _vampiro se Seattle_.— adjuntó con seriedad en la mirada.

Bella se estremeció en su lugar.

—Quizás no es buena idea que salgamos...— mustió Alice, perdida en sus cavilaciones.

—¡Oh no!— exclamó la muchacha de cabello castaño.— ¡No vamos a quedarnos por mí! Además, me apetece salir.— mintió, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa entusiasta.

Los ojos de la joven Cullen la examinaron por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Entonces será mejor que empecemos a arreglarnos.— dijo finalmente sin perder esa sonrisa.— Has llevado tu ropa, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió y sacó de una bolsa la ropa que había elegido para esa noche.

—Déjame ver.— apuntó Alice.— Necesito saber que color vas a vestir para que el maquillaje quede bien con la ropa.

Había elegido un vestido naranja oscuro, ceñido, que le llegaba bastante más arriba de las rodillas, a medio muslo. Una especie de bordado púrpura cubría parte de sus hombros y su pecho, destacando sus atributos. Era un vestido prácticamente nuevo, pues su madre se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños y aún no lo había llevado nunca puesto. Los zapatos que había cogido eran negros, de tacón. No sabía si podría estar toda la noche llevando esos zapatos sin tropezar, pero al menso lo intentaría...

—Me gusta.— asintió Alice, aceptando así la ropa que Bella llevaría esa noche.

La joven Swan cerró los ojos mientras sentía como Alice pasaba pinceles, lápices y diferentes utensilios que no reconoció por su piel. Cuando la muchacha de cabello negro le dio su permiso, abrió los ojos. Alice había aplicado base en su piel, haciendo que esta última pareciera algo más oscura. Había delineado sus ojos en negro y puesto rimel en sus pestañas, haciendo que se vieran muchísimo más largas. Sus mejillas lucían rosadas y sus labios se mostraban pintados en un imponente y majestuoso color violeta, el cual resaltaría los bordados del vestido que llevaría.

La joven soltó todo el aire de repente. Des de luego se veía bastante bien. Alice era una genio maquillando, sin duda.

—Guaaau, gracias Alice. Lo haces de maravilla.— dijo sin mirarla, aún con sus ojos puestos en el espejo.

—Me alegro que te guste.— contestó la muchacha, sonriendo.— Ahora es mi turno.

Mientras esperaba que Alice estuviera lista, la joven Swan se puso su vestido y sus zapatos y se sentó en la cama. Rosalie salió del baño y se sentó a su lado, pues ella también estaba lista. Vestía un ceñido vestido negro con escote pronunciado de uve. En su cintura se mostraba un grueso cinturón rosa. Al igual que su vestido, le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos.

—¿Alice?— inquirió señalando su rostro, pues se había fijado en su perfecto maquillaje.

—Si,— contestó.— Estoy cansada de insistir y decirle que se dedique a maquillar. Hay miles de modelos en las pasarelas que se matarían para que trabajara con ellas.

Ambas rieron.

Alice salió del baño al cabo de unos minutos. No hacia falta decir que estaba perfectamente maquillada. Vestía unos leguins negros muy ceñidos, hechos de un material parecido al cuero. El jersey era plateado y de tirantes, bastante ancho. Los zapatos de tacón eran iguales a los de Bella pero en plateado.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando la joven Cullen miró a Bella y abrió los ojos en desaprobación.

—¿Qué pasa?— inquirió esta última con desconcierto.

—No puedes salir con ese bolso.— contestó Alice mientras corría hacia su "armario" para dejarle uno mejor.

Bella suspiró. Le encantaba su bolso. Era algo viejo y estaba gastado, pero le gustaba de igual manera. Aún así no podía negar que no quedaba demasiado bien con lo que llevaba puesto...

—Con este te verás mucho mejor. — comentó mientras le entregaba un pequeño bolso plateado.

La joven puso su cartera y su móvil en el bolso y salieron de la habitación.

La discoteca no quedaba muy lejos de la residencia, así que llegaron en menos de quince minutos. Como había dicho Rose, no les costó nada entrar en el lugar. De hecho los guardias de seguridad los dejaron pasar mientras saludaban a la rubia amablemente.

Dentro de la discoteca la música retumbaba. Alice se meneó al ritmo de la canción mientras se dirigía hacia la barra, seguida de sus dos acompañantes. La pequeña del grupo fue la que pidió la primera ronda de combinados. Bella tomó el primer trago. No supo que era, pero le gustó bastante, así que se lo bebió rápidamente.

—¿Sabéis qué?— inquirió Rose.— Estoy pensando en alquilar un piso. No es que la residencia no me gusta, pero amaría tener algo más de libertad. Sería divertido.

—Si, yo también lo he estado pensando.— asintió Alice, meneando la cabeza y reforzando sus palabras.

—Pero nos haría falta alguien más... Dos son pocas personas para pagar un piso.— comentó Rose con malicia.

—En cambio tres, es el numero perfecto.

Al ver la mirada que ambas le dedicaban, Bella se atragantó.

—Yo estoy muy bien así como estoy. Además, no puedo dejar a Charlie tirado.— se negó, aterrorizada ante la idea.

—¡Oh vamos! Charlie es un adulto, y estoy segura que estaría bien. Y viviendo en Forks la universidad te queda bastante lejos. Estarías mejor viviendo aquí, con nosotras.

La joven Swan se mordió el labio inferior ante las palabras de Alice. Sabía que si se marchaba de casa Charlie iba a estar bien. Ahora tenía a Sue y no estaría solo. Además ella ya tenía 23 años, una edad más que razonable como para abandonar el nido. Odiaba levantarse hora y media antes cada día para llegar a tiempo a sus clases. ¿Por qué no? Jamás había hecho nada como aquello, quizás había llegado el momento...

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios y cogió aire.

—Creo que Charlie se ha echado novia.— comentó.— ¡Que coño! ¡Vayamos a vivir juntas, chicas!— exclamó. A pesar de que tan solo había bebido dos cubatas, el mareo ya había invadido su cuerpo.

Tras pedir otra ronda de lo mismo que habían pedido antes para celebrar que se iba a vivir juntas, bajaron a la pista a bailar. Esta estaba llena de gente. A su alrededor había de todo. Des de parejas bailando juntas a chicos observándolas atentamente. También había una chica bailando y con los labios pintados de negro. Se meneaba de una manera extraña, alzando los brazos y moviendo la cintura y las piernas. A pesar de que el corte de cabello que llevaba era algo extravagante, Bella la encontró realmente hermosa.

La chica volteó hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa. La muchacha se la devolvió, algo avergonzada al haber sido pillada observándola. Con precisión la chica de peinado extravagante se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos, dejándola totalmente impresionada.

—Hola, me llamo Lara.— dijo la joven, con simpatía.

Sus ojos eran de un extraño color entre naranja y marrón. Eran bonitos.

—Bella.— contestó la joven, gritando para que la oyera por encima de la música.— Ellas son Rosalie y Alice.— expuso señalando a sus amigas, las cuales bailaban ignorando la presencia de la nueva chica.

—Parece que se lo están pasando bien.— gritó antes de levantar el brazo de nuevo y comenzar a bailar como antes.

Bella la imitó y bailó un rato con ella.

—¿Estás en la universidad— inquirió la joven Swan algo curiosa.

—Si, estudio medicina.

La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asintió.

—Vaya,— comentó.— yo estudio periodismo.

—Parece interesante.

—Lo es,— asintió.— aunque a veces creo que me hubiera gustado más estudiar filología inglesa.

—Seguro que serás una periodista excelente.

Bella sonrió, pero ese gesto despareció rápidamente de su rostro al ver a un chico de cabello rubio y mirada penetrante. Era el mismo chico que semanas antes había visto en la universidad. Inconscientemente se estremeció.

—Bueno Bella, tengo que irme. Supongo que ya nos veremos por la universidad un día de estos.— dijo Lara lentamente, abrazándola ligeramente.— Me pasaré algún día por la facultad de periodismo.

Y así, aquella misma chica, desapareció entre la gente. La joven Swan se quedó rígida en su lugar mientras observaba como aquel espeluznante y misterioso chico también desaparecía entre la gente. De repente Bella se dio cuenta que estaba muerta de miedo.

—No me lo peudo creer.— exclamó Alice, con su mirada puesta en un punto inpreciso de las sombras de la discoteca.

La joven Swan siguió su mirada así como pudo. Y entonces lo vio. Sus ojos verdes e intensos también la observaban. Levaba puestos unos jeans largos y un suéter gris. Una chaqueta de cuero cubría sus brazos, y una capucha su cabeza y parte de su rostro. Aún así ella lo hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar.

—Está completamente loco...—dijo Rosalie con espasmo.

Bella comenzó correr instintivamente en su dirección empujando a la gente y sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Cuando llegó se lanzó entre sus brazos y ahogó su temor en su pecho, respirando su dulce perfume. A pesar de todo, allí, entre sus brazos, era el único lugar en el que se sentía completamente a salvo. Edward la abrazó y apoyó su rostro en la cabeza de la joven.

—Por favor Edward, salgamos de aquí, es demasiado peligroso...— logró murmurar Bella, recordando que si alguien reconocía al muchacho no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo, pues este sería encerrado en la prisión.

Salieron en silencio, con sus brazos aún rodeándola, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle daño. Abandonaron el local por la puerta de atrás, donde había el coche del muchacho aparcado. Edward le abrió la puerta a la joven y después entró él. Con gestos felinos clavó de nuevo sus ojos en los de ella, inspeccionándola con resquemor.

—Te hice daño.— mustió apartando la mirada.— Debí darme cuenta de que eras virgen, habría ido más despacio.

Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y posó su mano en el rostro el chico, acariciando su mejilla dulcemente.

—No debiste venir, es demasiado peligroso.— reclamó la joven Swan, cambiando de tema, comprendiendo que todo había sido un mal entendido.— Podrían haberte reconocido.

—Alice me dijo que habías estado mal.— expuso sin tapujos, de nuevo mirándola.

Bella sintió sus mejillas arder. Tendría que tener una pequeña charla con la joven Cullen.

—Pensé que me habías rechazado por no tener experiencia.

Con nerviosismo apartó su mano del rostro del joven y se mordió el labio inferior. Edward se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la besó, invadiendo con su lengua su boca y sorbiendo sus labios. Bella posó sus manos en la cabeza del joven y lo atrajo más hacia ella, tirando de su cabello levemente. Las manos del muchacho la alzaron del asiento y, haciendo que este último se moviera hacia atrás, la posicionó a horcajadas encima de él.

—Tonta Bella,— murmuró Edward contra sus labios.— Jamás podría rechazarte.— adjuntó antes de unir sus labios con los de ella de nuevo.

Bella gimió en su boca al sentir la erección del chico contra su bajo vientre, haciendo que su excitación bajara hacia su centro. Las manos juguetonas de Edawrd se posaron en los pechos de la joven y los acariciaron por encima de la ropa, apretándolos y jugando con ellos mientras el beso continuaba. Estaba disfrutando de la situación, pero aún así se apartó, no podía seguir haciendo aquello, no en aquel lugar.

—¡Maldición!— exclamó bajito y respirando con pesadez.— Tus labios son adictivos.— dijo antes de plantar un casto beso en ellos y mirarla de nuevo.— Pero tenemos que hablar.

—Si.— contestó la joven, con los ojos fijos en esos labios que le habían dado aquellos intoxicantes besos.— Alguien me ha estado siguiendo, Edward.

El muchacho se tensó y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Lo se.— espetó con rabia.— Y cuando sepa quién es lo voy a matar con mis propias manos.

Sus manos había viajado hacia su cintura y la apretaban.

—Oh Edawrd.— susurró la muchacha, tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos.— Tengo miedo.— confesó.— Es más de una persona. En el autobús había dos tipos vestidos de negro.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios del joven Cullen.

—Uno de esos chicos era yo.— confesó, sonriendo con burla.— Cuando sepa quién es el otro lo voy a matar, te lo juro.

De nuevo los besos regresaron, y las caricias. Besos profundos, largos, dulces y rudos al mismo tiempo. Bella adoraba aquellos labios, más que nada. Eran su droga, su alimento.

—Será mejor que la lleva a casa, señorita Swan.— dijo Edward antes de apartarse de ella y sentarla de nuevo a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto.

—No,—espetó la joven.— Llévame contigo. Quiero dormir contigo esta noche.

Edward observó el rubor inminente en las mejillas de la joven y la sinceridad en el castaño de sus ojos. Pero no dijo nada. Tan solo encendió el coche y decidió hacerle caso.

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como dije, capítulo largo y lleno de acción... Siento haber tardado, pero al fin he publicado el capítulo, que por cierto es muy importante. Ya veréis porqué más adelante... ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Sois maravillosos y me encanta leer lo que opináis. ¿Sabéis que tengo facebook? Si, lo tengo. ¿Queréis agregarme? El link está en mi perfil. Allí iré subiendo cositas de mi fic y eso... Habrá un adelanto de cada capítulo antes de actualizar, por si interesa... Bueno, eso es todo. Si el link no funciona buscadme como Aimer Cullen. ¿Habéis visto que he cambiado mi nick? Este queda mucho mejor, el otro era bastante cutre. Bueno, espero actualizar pronto. Hasta entonces, ¡disfrutad del verano!(Al menos en España). ¡Un beso!**

**No olvidéis dejar un review ^.^**


	9. Capítulo 8: El cazador

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer y su casa editorial. La trama es mía. **

**Capítulo 8:**

**El cazador**

El flamante volvo plateado fue estacionado frente a la mansión Hale. Bella contempló la oscuridad a su alrededor. Habían ido el ultimo tramo de su recorrido con las luces del coche apagadas, impidiendo así que los siguieran hasta su escondite. La joven seguía con la vista puesta en el paisaje de afuera. Se había desabrochado el cinturón dispuesta a salir, pero sabia que en aquel momento era presa de unos perfectos ojos verdes que la contemplaban con intensidad. Aún así no se atrevía a voltear y enfrentarlos. El nerviosismo se había apoderado irremediablemente de ella y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

—Isabella,— susurró la voz ronca de Edward Cullen.

Y entonces ella cedió y lo enfrentó con ojos asustados; no de él, sino de lo que pasaría al entrar en la casa. Lo sabía perfectamente. La lujuria estaba reflejada en aquellos ojos de pestañas largas y sombra misteriosa.

Edward Cullen posó una de sus manos en la mejilla tibia y sonrojada de la muchacha, sintiendo bajo la yema de sus dedos el nerviosismo de ella.

—Entremos.— mustió tras contemplarla por un largo instante.

La joven asintió y se prestó a los brazos del muchacho, que la guiaron hacia el interior de la casa; concretamente hacia la habitación. Una vez allí, Isabella se atrevió a trazar con sus dedos el contorno de los brazos de él, quién la contemplaba con ojos hambrientos y admirados. Y las caricias furtivas comenzaron a partir de entonces. Primero sus labios se tocaron ya sin timidez, y se besaron bajo la luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana. Edward lamió, sorbió y degustó aquellos labios llenos con un sabor indescriptible. Se permitió morderlos mientras sentía los dedos insistentes de la joven enredados en su cabello rojizo. Y ella gimió en respuesta, apretando su cuerpo con más intensidad contra el de él.

Las ropas volaron por la habitación con rapidez, y ahora ambos estaban en ropa interior, y las manos expertas del joven la acariciaban con maestría. Los pechos firmes y pequeños, los moldeaba con contenida urgencia y los besaba mientras desabrochaba el sujetador y los dejaba libres, expuestos ante sus ojos. Pellizcó los pezones e Isabella jadeó de nuevo, antes de sentir el contacto de su lengua en esa franja de piel.

—Edward, tus labios me provocan sensaciones que antes jamás había experimentado.—confesó la muchacha, arqueando la espalda ante el contacto.

—Eso no es nada, nena. No sabes de lo que soy capaz. Espera a sentirme completamente en tu interior.— susurró con voz ronca, entre beso y beso, descendiendo con los labios por su cintura. Luego subió de nuevo y llegó a su cuello, donde los besos continuaron.— Vas a gritar mi nombre hasta perder la conciencia. —Manos traviesas se se posaron en la fogosa intimidad de la joven y la acariciaron por encima de la ropa.—Estás empapada; tan mojada...— mustió él, retirando la tela de los sleeps y rozando directamente los pliegues de la muchacha.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y arqueó la espalda de nuevo, pues quería sentir aquellas caricias superficiales más profundas. El joven profirió una carcajada e introdujo un dedo en su interior, rozando su clítoris con suavidad, lo que la hizo jadear. Aún así las embestidas pronto se volvieron más violentas y dos dedos extras fueron introducidos en ella. A la joven se le nubló la mirada por el placer, y lo único que logró ver finalmente fueron dos obres verdes viéndola con una intensidad insana.

Edward notó como los fluidos de la joven se extendían por sus dedos tras el orgasmo. Con rapidez y sin darle tiempo para que recuperara la respiración, se deshizo de toda prenda traidora que cubriera su cuerpo y dejó su miembro al aire, permitiendo que la joven lo contemplara con hambre antes de embestirla. Y después lo hizo, de una sola estocada, haciendo que Isabella profiriera el grito más sensual y musical que jamás había escuchado. Él, como respuesta, gruñó con excitación, entrando en ella de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión de manera lenta y tortuosa. No quería dañarla de nuevo.

La joven Swan había esperando tantas veces ese momento... Y ahora finalmente estaba al borde del abismo, a punto de explotar de gozo y placer. Se retorció sobre el colchón sudoroso y cerró los ojos con espasmo. La sensación de invasión le seguía doliendo un poco, pero no era como la vez anterior. Dentro de esa extraña sensación de molestia se escondía también la de placer y anhelo. Lo necesitaba dentro de ella, la sensación asfixiante de ser tocada era superior al miedo y nerviosismo aterrador. Edward había logrado superar esa barrera con sus besos y caricias. Había logrado hacerla temblar de placer.

—Oh Edward. Más rápido, quiero sentirte todo, profundo. Entra más, más.

Su voz sonó temblorosa y jadeante mientras abría más las piernas para facilitarle el exceso en su interior. Y las embestidas aumentaron de intensidad. Y pudo sentir toda su longitud entrando y saliendo con intensidad, como una ola en la orilla de una playa. Iba y venía; la llevaba al cielo y subía más y más arriba con cada embestida feroz y pasional. Jadeos, respiraciones entrecortadas, gemidos, movimientos rápidos, dos miradas fundidas en una, también besos fugaces robados y detenidos por falta de aire. Y de nuevo las embestidas se hacían más rápidas. Sus pieles empapadas hacían más fácil la fricción y el movimiento. Era un momento íntimo, sólo de ellos dos y de sus miradas que lo captaban todo y lo veían todo.

Un remolino se hizo presente en el bajo viente de la muchacha. Un seguido de suspiros que anticipaban el orgasmo comenzaron hasta convertirse en un jadeo profundo. Y Isabella lo notó: la falta de aire, el placer paseándose por su cuerpo y la necesidad de profundizar más las embestidas. Se inclinó levemente hacia Edward y movió su pelvis con brusquedad para encontrar el miembro del joven en el camino de ir y venir. Al encontrarse, la burbuja de placer explotó en su interior y gritó como nunca el nombre de su acompañante.

—Edward.— gimió de nuevo, dejando que el muchacho la embistiera unas cuantas veces más antes de llegar al límite.

El joven Cullen se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la chica y hundió su rostro ene el hueco de su cuello, respirando su perfume y plantando una suave y dulce cadena de besos de mariposa. Luego la besó en los labios de manera profunda, acariciando su cabello sedoso y castaño en el deleitoso proceso. Se separó de ella por la falta de aire y se quitó de encima suyo, sin despegar sus ojos de aquel rostro sonrojado, exhausto e iluminado por una sonrisa de labios hinchados y enrojecidos.

—¿Qué?— inquirió la joven tras unos instantes de ser prisionera de aquella mirada de ojos verdes.

—No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.— susurró Edward antes de cubrir sus cuerpos con la sábana y dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada.— Te lo juro, Isabella, nadie. Tú eres mía, te protegeré y mataré al que quiera hacerte daño, nena.

La joven se estremeció ante las palabras cortantes y precisas. A su lado, la respiración del joven Cullen se confundía ya con el siseo del viento a fuera; se había dormido. Pero lo que había dicho seguía presente en la mente de la chica. Después de la sorpresa llegó finalmente el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Edward se preocupaba por ella. Edward la tocaba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y fuera a romperse entre sus manos. Edward la protegía ante cualquier peligro. Y ella, Isabella Swan, hija de Charles Swan- jefe de policía de Forks,- se estaba enamorando total y perdídamente de él, el supuesto vampiro de Seattle, el asesino más buscado del momento.

Cerró los ojos y acarició con la yema de los dedos el pecho desnudo del muchacho. Él, aún estando dormido, la atrajo hacia su pecho y la rodeó con ambos brazos. Y así, Isabella Swan, cayó rendida por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sola en la gran cama. La decepción invadió su pecho casi al mismo instante de abrir los ojos y no verlo a su lado. Aún así, al escuchar un ligero sonido en la cocina de estris chocando y aceite hirviendo, se levantó y se vistió para ir allí rápidamente. Ya vestida con una camisa que había en la habitación, caminó por el pasillo para luego detenerse en la puerta de la cocina.

Edward estaba de espaldas a ella, tan sólo con unos pantalones jeans cubriendo su cuerpo. Los indecentes ojos de la joven Swan recorrieron con atención y adoración la espalda desnuda del muchacho. Un inevitable sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al recordar lo de anoche, pero no logró apartar la mirada del chico que, poco a poco, la había embrujado con sus ojos verdes enfermizos y su indomable cabello rojizo. El suspiro ahogado que se escapó de sus labios llamó la atención de Edward, quien volteó hacia ella y la contempló con su habitual sonrisa ladina.

—Buenos días, Isabella.— saludó él antes de regresar a su labor.

—Buenos días.— contestó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior inconscientemente.— ¿Qué haces?— inquirió tras una breve pausa.

—El desayuno.— el muchacho apagó el fogón y depositó un enorme plato de alimentos en la mesa. Isaella estaba sentada y se atrevió a olisquear la comida. Su estómago no tardó demasiado en rugir por el hambre y, como respuesta, Edward soltó una risotada.— He hecho tortitas y he exprimido zumo de naranja,— explicó el joven sin eliminar la sonrisa y mirándola con intensidad.— aún que si lo prefieres hay café.— adjuntó, posando una de sus manos en su cabello y despeinándolo más aún.

—No, así está bien.— mustió la muchacha, sonrojándose de nuevo ante el ruido de sus tripas.

Mientras comían Isabella pudo sentir la mirada insistente del chico en ella, en todo momento. Comió su desayuno con nerviosismo, bebiendo pequeños sorbos del zumo de naranja para tragar los bocados de tortitas con miel que digería.

—Deja de mirarme así.— gruñó finalmente, exasperada.

—¿Por qué debería de parar?— preguntó el joven Cullen, con voz juguetona.— Me gusta mirarte.— confesó.

—Me pone nerviosa que me mires todo el tiempo como si fuera comestible.

El muchacho se carcajeó y comenzó a recoger la mesa. Con la ayuda de la joven Swan, fregó los platos. Al terminar, Isabella se disponía a secarse las manos cuando sintió una oleada de frío invadirla. Al voltear contempló con ojos abiertos como Edward le disparaba agua fría con el grifo y gimió ante el estremecimiento. Ese hecho hizo que él se riera de nuevo.

—Eres apetecible, Isabella. ¿Cómo quieres que te mire? Si fuera por mí comería de ti cada momento del día, no puedo evitarlo.— otra vez le disparó agua a la joven, y esta se removió con brusquedad ante el contacto.— ¿Y sabes algo?— inquirió, con voz ronca y seductora.— Así, toda mojada, me pareces mucho más apetecible, nena. Mi camisa te queda demasiado bien.

En un despisto del joven, Bella agarró el grifó y lo mojó de igual manera. El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Después, una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en sus labios y eliminó la distancia que existía entre ambos.

—Mucho mejor.— susurró ella, traviesa y divertida ante la imagen de Edward empapado por el agua que le había tirado encima.

Un grito se escapó de los labios de la joven Swan cuando sintió como la cargaba en su espalda y la llevaba al baño. Antes de soltarla, entró en la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua. Los dos se mojaron con agua congelada. Isabella soltó otro grito e intentó salir, pero Edward la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a su pecho, impidiendo que se escapara de la situación. Por suerte, el agua pronto se volvió tibia y la chica sintió sus músculos relajándose de inmediato.

Bella gimió al sentir una leve cadena de besos de mariposa en su cuello, que descendieron por su espalda, que iba quedando descubierta poco a poco por las manos del joven Cullen. La muchacha se estremeció cuando, de forma brusca e inesperada, Edward, arrancó los botones de la camisa y se la quitó, dejándola sólo en ropa interior. Sus besos fogosos siguieron descendiendo por su espalda hasta llegar a la mitad. Con una mano, la volteó, haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Y la beso de manera tierna, deslizando su lengua con la de ella, mordiendo su labio interior suavemente y acariciando su espalda.

—Vamos a ducharnos.— comentó tras la sesión de besos, dejando las caricias en el cuerpo de la joven para más tarde.

La joven Swan dejó que la desnudara del todo y que enjabonara su cabello y cuerpo con cautela. Ella imitó sus gestos y enjabonó con dedos tímidos y temblorosos cada parte del cuerpo del chico. Al acabar, salieron del baño y caminaron envueltos en toallas hacia la habitación. Isabella se vistió con la ropa de ayer e intentó dejar su cabello decente atándoselo en un moño alto.

—¿Hola?— inquirió una voz no muy lejos de allí.

Edawrd se apresuró a vestirse antes de la lanzarle una mirada extraña a la joven. Al ver que ella ya estaba perfectamente vestida, salió de la habitación y fue a la entrada de la casa. Isabella lo siguió hasta el lugar. Alice Cullen los esperaba allí con una sonrisa radiante y ojos curiosos. Jasper estaba detrás de la muchacha. Al ver el nerviosismo en las facciones de Isabella, le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Así que estabas aquí...— mustió la joven Cullen, con algo de reproche.— Debí suponerlo. Desapareciste cuando él llegó.— su mirada recriminadora viajó ahora hacia su hermano.— ¡Y tú!— exclamó, alzando el dedo y señalándolo. Edward no pudo evitar encogerse en su lugar. Alice en ocasiones daba miedo...— ¿Cómo diablos se te pasó por la cabeza presentarte allí? ¡Señor! Estaba lleno de gente, ¡alguien te hubiera podido reconocer!

—Si, tienes razón...— contestó Edward con el ceño fruncido.— Pero tenía algo importante que hacer.

Tras aquellas palabras, el muchacho posó sus ojos impactantes en los de Isabella. La joven sintió su corazón latir rápidamente en su pecho.

—Bella.— dijo Alice tras unos segundos.— ¿Dónde tienes el móvil?

Ante la pregunta, Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que me quedé sin batería, ¿por qué?

Alice suspiró para luego sonreír con resignación.

—Charlie me ha llamado. Estaba algo...

—¿Enfadado?— Isabella terminó la pregunta de su amiga casi inconscientemente.

Con nerviosismo, se masajeó la frente. ¡Se había olvidado completamente de su padre! Debía de estar desesperado por saber de ella. Le había dicho que regresaría a casa a pasar la noche. Y sin embargo no había aparecido nunca. No había ni llamado para avisar... Charlie debía de estar muy irritado.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?— inquirió tras meditar un rato, enfrentando la mirada compasiva de la joven Cullen.

—Haber si sabía algo de ti. Le he dicho que habías pasado la noche conmigo en la residencia, así que me ha dicho que te pasara el teléfono porqué quería hablar contigo... Finalmente y tras ponerle varias excusas de porqué no podías hablar con él, me ha pedido cortesamente que no te encubriera y que, si te veía, te diera el mensaje de que tiene que hablar seriamente contigo. Sabe que has pasado la noche con un chico... Al menos lo intuye.— explicó Alice, intentando sonreír tras acabar de hablar.

—Lo que no sabe es que has pasado la noche con el principal sospechoso de una serie de asesinatos.— comentó Edward, rompiendo el silencio y dibujando una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.— Disculpadme un momento, ahora regreso.

Edward caminó de nuevo hacia la habitación, desapareciendo de la mirada inquisitiva de los demás. En sus ojos verdes, Isabella pudo ver la decepción y se preguntó que iba mal.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con Charlie.—comentó la muchacha tras esa observación, tras devolver su mente a su principal preocupación.— ¿Podéis acercarme a una parada de bus o algo?

—Si, claro. Espera que descarguemos las provisiones que hemos llevado para Edward y nos vamos.— contestó Jasper, que cargaba una bolsa llena de comida y otras cosas.

—Vale. Voy a ir a por mi bolso. Ahora vuelvo.— dijo, mientras se alejaba hacia la habitación. En realidad quería hablar con el joven Cullen antes de irse. Y de paso despedirse de él en condiciones.

Edward estaba sentado al borde de la cama, de espaldas a ella. La habitación ahora estaba ordenada y con las sabanas acomodadas a la perfección. Isabella tomó sus cosas y las dejó sobre la cama. Antes de irse se sentó junto al joven y posó su mano sobre una de las suyas. En sus ojos se podía seguir viendo la decepción, y ese hecho hacía que la muchacha se sintiera extremadamente confundida.

—¿Qué pasa?— inquirió, tras ver que él seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Yo soy un asesino, Bella.— susurró Edawrd, con voz ronca y los ojos perdidos en un punto impreciso.

—No, tú no eres un asesino.— espetó ella en respuesta.— Pronto se va a saber que tú no eres el responsable de esos crímenes. Y mientras esperamos a que eso suceda, Edward, yo estaré a tu lado.— mustió, acariciando con la yema de los dedos la mejilla del muchacho. Él la miró directamente a los ojos.— ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie me hiciera daño?— Edward asintió.— Yo tampoco pienso dejar que eso suceda contigo. Incluso si eso supone enfrentarme a la policía.

El joven Cullen abrió los ojos con sorpresa y torció levemente el gesto.

—¿Incluso si tu padre se involucra más en el caso?— inquirió con voz ronca y misteriosa. A Isabella se le paró el corazón. ¿Le estaba dando a elegir entre él o su padre?

—Incluso entonces.— respondió en un suspiro.— No es una cuestión de elegir entre tú o él. Es cuestión de ir con la verdad y la justicia por delate. Tú eres inocente, no vas a pagar por los platos rotos de otro.

Edward se acercó a Isabella, posando sus manos en su rostro pequeño, aspirando el perfume que se había convertido en su perdición. Acomodó sus labios en los de ella delicadamente, moviéndolos despacio.

Al principio fue un beso inocente, pero pronto la urgencia se apoderó de ambos y las lenguas abarcaron la lengua del otro, uniéndose en una danza eterna. Al separarse, Isabella vio que la decepción había desaparecido de aquellos hermosos ojos y sonrió con timidez.

—Siento no poder ser el novio perfecto.— susurró él contra sus labios, y Isabella enrojeció de inmediato. ¿Había dicho novio?— Me gustaría poder ir a tu casa, presentarme a tu padre formalmente y hablar con él de fútbol mientras vemos la tele. Ser sólo eso, tu chico hablando con tu padre. Pero yo no puedo ser eso, no por ahora...— mustió, con los labios apretados.

—¿Somos eso?— inquirió Isabella con voz débil.— ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?— prosiguió con voz temblorosa por los nervios.

Una sonrisa radiante y divertida se dibujó en los labios de él y acarició la mejilla de la joven con el torso de la mano.

—Tonta Bella.— contestó Edward en tono calmado.— ¿Quién no querría estar con alguien como tú?

De nuevo, la muchacha sintió como el sonroja se extendía por todo su rostro y su corazón apresuraba sus palpitaciones incontroladas.

—Las relaciones perfectas no existen, Edward. Yo no creo en ellas. Lo viví con mis padres. A veces creo que ellos no lucharon lo suficiente para salvar lo suyo, aún que era muy pequeña entonces... Y ahora jamás lo sabré. Renée ya no está, y Charlie nunca habla del tema del amor; creo que sigue enamorado de ella, al menos lo estaba hasta hace poco. Ahora tiene a Sue, y a veces lo pesco sonriendo como en las fotos de la boda de él y mi madre. Pero ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero decir es que para que una relación funciones, tanto uno como el otro, debe ponerlo todo de su parte. Si hay un problema, se habla y se soluciona. Si algo va mal, entonces se lucha. Eso es lo importante, saber pelear por lo que quieres.— explicó algo nostálgica ante la mención de su madre.— Y yo pienso luchar por ti, Edward. Vamos a salir de esta. Y cuando todo haya pasado podré presentarte a todo el mundo como mi novio con la cabeza bien alta.

De nuevo, sus labios se encontraron y danzaron juntos. Ambos se deleitaron con el sabor del otro, acariciando sus rostros, enredando sus dedos en cabellos ajenos.

Un carraspeo hizo que se separaran. Al voltear se encontraron con la mirada maliciosa de la joven Cullen. Isabella bajó la mirada, extremadamente avergonzada. Edward, como respuesta, apretó su mano, que reposaba entre las suyas.

—Bella, ya nos vamos.— explicó Alice, queriendo justificar la interrupción de ese modo.

—Claro, ahora voy.— contestó mientras se levantaba.

—Bien,— susurró la muchacha.— yo y Jasper te esperamos en el coche.— adjuntó sonriendo de nuevo con malicia.— Hasta luego, hermanito.

Edward se despidió de su hermana y luego miró a la joven Swan intensamente. Se puso de pie de igual manera y le sonrió.

—Puede que esta noche me pase por tu casa...— susurró.

—Es arriesgado. ¿Sabes que mi padre duerme con la pistola bajo la almohada?— inquirió con burla en la voz.— No me gustaría que alguien te viera y te encerraran por mi culpa.— adjuntó, esta vez seriamente.

—Oh, no te preocupas. Una loca y hermosa chica me ha dicho que, si eso sucediera, sería capaz de sacarme del calabozo y enfrentarse a las autoridades.

Isabella lo miró con reproche, pero luego sonrió.

—Cállate, Cullen.— espetó luego, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse en su pecho ante el toque de la palma de la mano del joven contra su mejilla, preguntándose si algún día se acostumbraría a ese contacto.

Edward tomó el rostro de la joven con suma delicadeza y posó un dulce y casto beso en su frente.

—Ve, no hagas esperar a Alice más tiempo. Cuando se enfada es insoportable...— comentó con diversión.

—¿Más que si está en un atasco enorme yendo al centro comercial en un día de rebajas?—preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Aún así el muchacho pudo percibir la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No exageres, Swan.

Isabella salió de la casa y entró el el coche. Durante el trayecto sintió los ojos divertidos de Alice en ella.

—Tenemos que hablar con Rose acerca de lo de ir a vivir juntas. Tendríamos que empezar a buscar un buen piso y todo eso...

Bella soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué le pasaba? También se había olvidado completamente de ese tema. ¿Acaso Edward Cullen le causaba amnesia?

—Claro. Pero deja que pasen unos días, necesito que las cosas con mi padre se calmen un poco...— explicó. Ya habían legado a la parada de bus y ahora le quedaba un largo recorrido hacia Forks.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a mirar pisos en una inmobiliaria un día de la semana que viene?— insistió Alice, riendo ligeramente.

—Si, me parece bien. Tengo que ir a comprar un coche, así que ya acordaremos un día para recorrer la ciudad en busca del piso.— comentó, posando su mano en manija de la puerta del coche, dispuesta a salir.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu coche?— preguntó un muy curioso Jasper.

—Murió. Era muy viejo. Creo que fue fabricado a finales de los sesenta...

—Hablaré con Rose. Quizás sepa de alguien que te pueda vender un coche de segunda mano a buen precio.— dijo, dedicándole una hermosa y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

—Gracias.— mustió finalmente saliendo del coche.

Observó como este último desaparecía mientras se sentaba a esperar a que el bus llegara. La bocina de un coche la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al voltear vio un coche negro y brillante. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se asomó por sus labios al ver a su amigo Jacob Black saliendo de este. El joven se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Isabella notó algo extraño en ese abrazo; como si faltara algo. Se sentía más cómoda entre sus brazos, más ella misma.

—Tu padre está muy preocupado, pequeña. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?— inquirió con reproche, pero la sonrisa seguía en sus labios.

—Con un amigo...— contestó Bella. Por ahora eso era lo único que podía decir.

—¿Un novio misterioso, Bella?— su voz era dulce, en ella no había ningún rastro de maldad o reproche.— Eso no va contigo.— se carcajeó.

—¡No te rías Jake! ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan contento?— preguntó, queriendo cambiar de tema.

Y entonces, la razón de la reciente felicidad de su amigo, salió del coche y le sonrió alegremente.

—¡Bella!— exclamó la chica bajita y delgada. Su cabello cobrizo se movió al viento y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jacob de una manera que Isabella no supo descifrar.

—Hola Reneesme.— la saludó la joven, confundida.— ¿Me he perdido algo?

Isanella observó con asombro como la muchacha se sonrojaba y se acariciaba la cabeza.

—El otro día fui a visitarte a tu casa y me encontré con Jake. Quería hablarte del trabajo...— explicó.

La joven Swan no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Ahora lo entendía todo! Aún así decidió no profundizar en el tema, pues su compañera de clase parecía bastante avergonzada ante la situación.

—Bella, ¿te acercamos a algún sitio? Ahora mismo íbamos hacia Forks.— ofreció Jacob con amabilidad.

Tras el asentimiento de la muchacha, los tres subieron al coche. Reneesme y Bella se sentaron en los asientos traseros mientras que Jacob se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

—¿Recibiste mi correo?—le preguntó una muy interesada Isabella a Reneesme

—Si.— obtuvo como respuesta.— Quería hablarte exactamente de eso.

—¿Hay algún problema?— inquirió la muchacha, algo alarmada.

—No, claro que no. Está muy bien redactado y la información muy bien organizada.— comentó sonriendo.— Lo que quiero comentarte es que he estado investigando. Es todo muy raro, Bella.— comentó, y una extraña sombra apareció en sus ojos.— Quizás me esté equivocando, pero he estado investigando y este caso no me cuadra para nada. Es como si hubieran querido incriminar a Edward Cullen en el delito en todo momento. Todo eso me picaba muchísimo la curiosidad, así que me metí en el ordenador principal de la comisaría de Seattle y vi algo que me llamó aún más la atención. En el interrogatorio tras la segunda muerte, Cullen afirmó tener una coartada para la noche supuesta del crimen, por lo que tuvieron que dejarlo en libertad. Aún así, unos días después, las horas supuestas en las que se había cometido el crimen fueron cambiadas. Aquello me pareció de lo más extraño, no entiendo nada. Es como si alguien se hubiera encargado de manipular la información para inculpar a Cullen.— explicó rápidamente.

La joven Swan sintió como su su cuerpo se tensaba. ¿Quién en su santo juicio querría hacer algo así? Había algo muy pero que muy extraño en todo aquello, des de luego...

—¿Cómo conseguiste entrar en el ordenador de la policía?— inquirió Isabella, aún demasiado sorprendida ante todo aquello.

—Jaqueando,— explicó Reneesme.— se me da bastante bien.

—Bien. ¿Qué hacemos? Todo esto es muy peligroso. Que un policía, o quién sea, manipule la información, es un grave delito.— dijo la muchacha, con voz temblorosa.

—Habla con Charlie,— sugirió Jake, el cual había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces.— él sabrá que hacer.

—No,— espetó Bella rápidamente.— estamos hablando de asesinatos, no quiero meter a mi padre en todo esto. Temo que si, quién sea que haya hecho eso, se entera de lo que sabemos, haga algo.

—Es muy peligroso, tienes razón. Por ahora será mejor que sigamos con la investigación y ya está. Tendremos la mejor nota de la clase, Bella.— expuso la joven, intentando quitar importancia al asunto.

Al poco tiempo, Isabella llegó a su casa. Era ya la hora de comer. Charlie no estaba en casa, pues se había ido de pesca. Era domingo, así que, tras llamar a su padre y disculparse, Bella se pasó el resto del día adelantando trabajo de la universidad. Pronto llegó la noche.

Para cenar preparó el plato favorito de su padre. Este último llegó justo cuando ella sacaba el pescado frito de la sartén. Charlie la saludó y luego encendió el televisor. Cuando la mesa estuvo puesta, entró en la cocina y comenzaron a comer.

—Esto, papá.— susurró la muchacha, intentando sonar tranquila. Charlie alzó la mirada.— Lo siento.— se disculpó.

—Últimamente no te reconozco, Bella.— expuso él.— Estás en las nubes, actúas de manera diferente y sonríes muy a menudo... Se que eres joven y que tiene derecho a divertirte. He tenido 23 años, nena. Pero no me saques de tu visa. Habla conmigo. No te pido que me lo cuentes todo, ¡señor! No quiero saberlo. Pero dime, ¿cómo te va? ¿Acaso hay algún chico que te obligue a hacer todo eso?

Isabella sonrió inevitablemente.

—Si papá, hay un chico. Pero no me obliga a nada. Lo de ayer fue culpa mía. Se me olvidó llamarte, papá. Lo siento, de verdad. No volverá a pasar.— confesó, bajando la mirada. Era una situación muy incómoda.

—¿Y quién es él?

Allí iba la temida pregunta...

—¿Vamos a hablar del tema, papá?— preguntó Isabella al cabo de unos segundos. Charlie sonrió.

—Supongo que no...— contestó.— Sólo te pido que tengáis cuidado.

—¡Papá!— exclamó la muchacha, muy avergonzada.

—¿Qué? Yo también he estado enamorado, he sido joven. Se lo que es...— también había bajado la mirada, incómodo.

—Vale. ¿Has acabado?— lo interrumpió Isabella, recogiendo su plato y llevándolo al fregadero.

—Si, cariño.—dijo, levantándose de la silla y dejando su plato en el lavadero de igual manera.— Por cierto, tengo que hablarte de otra cosa...— expuso, sin retirarse de su lado.— Sue y yo... Hemos estado hablando y, queríamos ir a vivir juntos. ¿Te importaría si viene a vivir a aquí? Comprendería si no quisieras... ¿Bella?

La joven Swan sonrió. Jamás había visto a su padre tan nervioso.

—Yo también quería hablarte de algo parecido, papá. Me gustaría trasladarme a vivir a un piso cerca de la universidad, así la tendría más cerca, ya sabes... Viviría con Alice y Rosalie.— espetó de golpe. Charle se quedó muy pálido.

—¿Te irás?— sólo fue capaz de preguntar.

—Oh, buscaría un trabajo para pagarme el alquiler y vendría a verte cada fin de semana. No mi iría del todo, papá. Seattle está cerca de aquí. Además pienso comprarme un coche nuevo con los ahorros que tengo. No te dejaría sólo, estarías con Sue.

Charlie bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Supongo que esto es inevitable. Tarde o temprano ibas a irte.— alzó la mirada de nuevo— Me alegra verte tan feliz, pequeña. Has crecido, ya no eres la adolescente que se escapaba con Jake a dar vueltas con una moto.— ambos sonrieron ante ese comentario.— Jamás me has dado problemas, cariño. Estoy feliz por ti, me alegro de que quieras conocer mundo e ir a vivir tus propias experiencias.

—Yo también estoy feliz por ti, papá. Me alegro de que finalmente hayas encontrado a alguien. Sue es una buena mujer, se que cuidará de ti. No me iría si no supiera que la tendrás a ella a tu lado.— expuso, emocionada. Su padre carraspeó.

—Bueno, nena, creo que me voy a mirar la televisión.

Bella asintió y se puso a fregar los platos. En esa cena ya había habido demasiadas emociones y sentimientos de por medio.

—Buenas noches, papá.— dijo antes de irse a su habitación.

—Buenas noches cariño.

Antes de salir de la sala de estar, se paró en el marco de la puerta.

—Papá, algún día te lo voy a presentar.— dijo sin voltear a verlo, refiriéndose a Edward.

—Claro, nena. Cuando quieras.

Entró en su habitación y se puso el pijama. Antes de irse a dormir leyó un rato. Cuando se disponía a acostarse, vio un sobre blanco encima de su mesita de noche. Era una carta. En la parte de arriba, escrito con una cablegrafía exquisita, había su nombre completo. Lo abrió sin prestarle mucha atención, pero en cuando vio las primeras palabras escritas en el papel se cubrió la boca para ahogar el grito que amenazaba con salir.

_Querida Isabella Swan: _

_Hace semanas que te observo en la distancia. Se que me has visto, me has mirado. Des del primer día que te vi no puedo dormir bien por las noches, sueño como sería posar mis manos en tu cuello y matarte poco a poco. Imagino la mejor manera de quitarte la vida. ¿Cómo sería ver tus ojos apagarse poco a poco? Anhelo ese momento, y lo espero con ansias. Ver como la vida se escurre por tu cuerpo poco a poco. Y luego tu imagen se quedará congelada en mi mente, tu hermoso rostro sin vida... ¡Me excito sólo con imaginarlo! Hasta que llegue ese momento, vive por mí. Espérame, no tardaré en llegar._

_Hasta pronto, Isabella. _

_Att. El cazador._

La muchacha sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Todo a su alrededor estaba completamente a oscuras. Sintió el miedo invadirla. ¿Cómo había llegado esa carta hasta su habitación? Se sentía mareada, confundida y aterrada.

Un extraño ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones y se estremeció al instante. Provenía del pasillo. Era el sonido de unos pasos acercándose. Recordó que no debía gritar. Dejaría que "el cazador" la matara a ella, pero no dejaría que le hiciera daño a Charlie.

Con los ojos abiertos, la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado por el terror, tuvo un último pensamiento y cerró los ojos. Visualizó en su mente el rostro perfecto de Edward, con los ojos cerrados y su habitual cabello despeinado. Su inquebrantable sonrisa torcida estaba en sus labios y su pecho estaba descubierto. En su pensamiento vio como los rayos de sol tocaban su piel y esta brillo como si tuviera diamantes incrustados en ella. Jamás lo había visto tan hermoso. Estaba estirado en un prado lleno de flores. Isabella pensó que jamás lo había visto a la luz del sol. Y, posiblemente, ya nunca lo haría.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y Bella cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Quería conservar ése último pensamiento en su mente hasta que su corazón dejara de latir.

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo. Sólo me paso para dejar el capítulo. ¿Les gustó? Este capítulo es también importante. Ha aparecido lo de la manipulación de información... ¿Qué opinan sobre ese tema? Bueno, aviso que hasta principios de Setiembre no podré volver a actualizar. Y luego, día 13, empezaré las clases y tampoco tendré mucho tiempo. Intentaré actualizar, al menos una vez cada mes. Lo se, es mucho tiempo, pero es lo que hay... :/ Este fic en principio no tenía que tener muchos capítulos. De hecho tengo la historia en la cabeza, se como va a terminar y lo que va a pasar. Pero a medida que escribo se suman más y más ideas, así que aún queda... ¡Espero poder escribir pronto! ¿Me dejan un review, por favor? ¡Gracias por leer! **

**PD: ¿Vieron lo que pasó con Rob y Kristen? Ese tema me ha tenido muy triste durante estos días sin aparecer por aquí... Sólo quería comentarlo. No odien a Kristen por serle infiel, todo el mundo comete errores. Yo lo veo de esa manera. Sólo ellos saben lo que pasó realmente, así que dejemos que sean ellos quién lo arreglen(o no). Depende de ellos. **


End file.
